lo que vez en mi
by Gabisaiya
Summary: Bulma es muy bella , ella deseara no serlo tanto , ella sera forzada a casarse con un príncipe de otro mundo, pero el amor sera el suficiente para romper la barrera del odio.
1. Chapter 1

_En el universo hay muchos planetas, uno de ellos es la Tierra, gobernada por el rey Brieft y unos de los planetas más avanzados en lo que es la tecnología, querida para ellos y codiciada por el planeta Cold , gobernada por la familia Fría , avaros, crueles, no les importa cualquier forma de vida solo el bienestar de su raza… por separado y Vegetasei , gobernada por el rey Vegeta , la raza Saiyajin los más fuertes del universo , la raza guerrera, fuertes, crueles, empáticos con las demás razas, la lucha es su vida , la sangre su liquido primo, no les importa nada más que luchar y hacerse más fuertes y están al servicio del tirano de Freezer para conquistar y vender planetas para él._

 _ **Era el año 733**_

En el palacio todos corrían agitados de un lado a otro, todos estaban alterados por el acontecimiento que acababa de pasar, la reina Bonny estaba en labor de parto y todos en el castillo estaban que no pegaban ni un solo ojo de lo atareados que estaban, bueno todos sabían menos el que más tenía que estar al lado de la reina.

 _ **En el laboratorio**_

-¡REY BRIEFS LA REINA ESTA DANDO A LUZ¡- grito el soldado un poco cansado de la maratón que acababa de hacer.

-¡QUE!- grito el rey con aparente preocupación ya que aún no era el tiempo para que la reina diera a luz

-¡PERO SI SOLO HAN PASADO SIETE MESES¡- fue lo último que dijo el rey antes de que echara a correr a toda velocidad por los pasillos, cuando estuvo cerca de la enfermería solo escucho un lloriqueo, eso hiso que se calmara un poco ya que su hija o hijo estaban bien. Abrió la puerta y sonrió con lo que vio.

-cariño ven- dijo la reina muy dulcemente casi susurrando para no alterar a la niña.

-no es hermosa- dijo con una sonrisa mientras mecía a la bebe en sus brazos.

-sí, sí que lo es- sonreía mientras veía en fruta de su amor.

La niña era blanca como la leche, sus cabellos eran de un turquesa hermoso, y sus ojos eran tan azules como el océano mismo, era la diosa Afrodita en persona.

-y como la llamaran- dijo la doctora sacando del trance a los reyes.

-Bulma- contestaron los reyes al unísono.

 _Todos en el reino quedaron fascinados con la pequeña princesita_

 _ **En otro lada del universo**_

 _ **Planeta vegeta**_

 _¡TOC TOCC!-_ sonó la puerta

¡ADELANTE!- contesto un molesto

-¡QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES NAPPA!-rugió con molestia, ya que no les gustaba que lo molestasen .

-señor el príncipe vegeta ya a cumplido el año de edad y su poder de pelea ya a superado a todos los soldados de clase alta- dijo nappa con un poco de miedo ya que la fama de su rey no era muy buena que digamos, y cuando perdía la paciencia era mejor no estar allí, y lo peor era que la perdía muy fácilmente, lástima que algunos soldados no sabían los indicios de la misma.

 _El rey no dijo nada solo sonrió de lado estaba orgulloso de su hijo._

El soldado un tanto preocupado de que este no dijera nada decidió marcharse, pero antes de que este pudiera salir por la puerta el rey contesto – era de esperarse nappa yo soy su padre.

-muy pronto se convertirá en el legendario si sigue así- contesto el soldado- ambos de miraron con una sonrisa tétrica como si supieran lo que el otro pensaba.

" _con que mi hijo es un guerrero innato, eh, ya verás Freezer, pronto te inclinaras ante nuestros pies y mi hijo se hará cargo de eso a su tiempo"_

 _-_ todo a su tiempo- esto último lo dijo con una voz que congelaría al mismísimo infierno.

Hola mi nombre es Gabisaiya me gustan los fics de Bulma y vegeta y espero que les guste este con mucho amor Gabisaiya.

Posdata: el siguiente episodio lo intentare sacar en unas horas esta fue la introducción, nos leemos pronto.


	2. mi vida

_**Planeta tierra**_

 _Los años pasaron y la princesa que tan solo era una bebe ayer, ahora tenía ocho años, era una princesa bondadosa, hermosa y llena de júbilo, con una melena que le llegaba hasta la cintura, era una niña feliz y agraciada hacia que la vida en el palacio no fueran tan monótonos, ya que siempre estaba causando estragos y haciendo travesuras, pero cuando se molestaba, era capaz de poner al mismísimo diablo en cintura._

-¡BULMA!, cariño él té ya está listo - dijo la reina mientras vía a su pequeña jugar con Tama, el gato de la familia.

-ya voy mami- respondió la nena muy dulce mente.

-cariño recuerda lavarte las manos- la niña asintió con la cabeza y fue rápidamente a la fuente más cercana a lavarse las manos.

-cariño, no tenemos a la niña más dulce, bella y inteligente como hija- dijo mientras veía a la niña lavarse las manos en la fuente.

-sí, lo es hasta que se enoja por interrumpir sueño de belleza o no dejarla concentrase y terminar de armar sus robots- dije el rey con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-jojojo, asi que nuestra nenita es muy temperamental- dijo la reina con gracia y los dos rieron al unísono.

 _ **Al otro lado del jardín**_

Una pequeña niña estaba intrigada de por qué se estaban riendo sus padres con tanta gracia, ella admiraba mucho a sus padres quería ser tal y como eran ellos, su padre era un gran científico como rey y su madre era dulce, amigable, no se preocupaba por nada, además preparaba unos platillos exquisitos, ya había logrado parecerse en todo a ellos menos en cocinar como su madre siempre quemaba todo , hasta una vez logro quemar el cereal , no, no era buena cocinera, pero remediaba eso siendo una excelente científica, era incluso mejor que su padre, había logrado crear buenos inventos para ayudar a su planeta como hacer un campo magnético contra rayos de energía y armas laser para los soldados, su padre estaba muy orgullosa de ella.

La peli turquesa se acercó a sus padres un tanto curiosa de por qué se estaban riendo tan estrepitosamente.

-de que se ríen- hablo la peli turquesa por primera vez y con algo de curiosidad.

-jojojo, de nada cariño, que tal si comemos algunas galletas con el té y gozamos del día de campo- informó la reina muy jovialmente.

-no estarán hablando mal de mi verdad- dijo la princesita con una sonrisa socarrona.

-no cariño claro que, no, ahora qué tal si dejamos la charla aun lado y comemos estas delicias que se enfrían.

A la rubia no lo tuvo que decir dos veces por que cuando volteo a ver, la peli turquesa ya se estaba comiendo una tras otra las galletas, y para no atorarse se estaba bebiendo él té de un solo trago, al rey y la reina se les dibujaron una Sonrisa en el rostro, que harían ellos sin ese remolino de emociones que era su hija, tenían que admitir que desde que esta su hija los días en el palacio eran cada vez más divertidos y llevaderos nunca, se sabía que ocurriría al otro día.

Los tres se estaban divirtiendo comiendo, haciendo bromas y hablando de que tal fue su día, la estaban pasando de lo mejor, ambos intentando controlar a la hiperactiva niña, que estaba haciendo muchas preguntas y después de aburrirse opto por intentar lograr atrapar a Tama que la pobre corría de un lado a otro y ya se estaba cansando la pobre, pero Bulma no mostraba señal alguna de cansancio.

-¿cariño cuantas galletas te has comido, linda?- pregunto la rubia con preocupación

-doce mami, ¿porque?- respondió la nena sin aparente preocupación

 **-¡** DOCE! ¡CARIÑO CON RAZON QUE ESTA SALTANDO DE UN LADO A OTRO ¡- exclamo la preocupada reina.

-ven hay que darte un baño de agua helada- dijo la reina con una de las sonrisas más dulces que tenía.

 _Ahhhss,_ está bien mami – dijo la pequeña

Y después de eso los tres entraron a al palacio, dando por terminado su día de campo, la princesita siempre lograba de una forma u otra de alegrar sus vidas.

 _ **En alguna parte del espacio**_

 _ **Nave de Freezer**_

La semana se hacía cada vez más aburrida, era siempre la misma rutina, me despierto, me doy una ducha, me encuentro a Nappa fuera de mi habitación, voy al comedor, y entreno hasta que mi cuerpo no se puede sostener por las grabes heridas que mi entrenamiento me causa, Nappa me lleva a la enfermería y despierto al día siguiente a la misma hora, se puede decir que mi vida es un ¡ _ **INFIERNO**_! desde que mi padre acepto que _¡EL GRAN FREEZER!_ Me entrenara y aún quedan _ocho_ largos años de _dolor y sufrimiento_ hasta que el trato se termine.

-gran Freezer pidió verme- dijo con respeto fingido, mientras Nappa se arrodillaba bajo su silla gravitatoria, nunca se arrodillo ante el gran Freezer y esto no parecía causarle molestia alguna, _algunos decían era porque el lagarto lo veía como un hijo._

-oooo pero si son mis monos favoritos- dijo sarcásticamente- si Vegeta, pedí verte, pero a solas, no pedí que trajeras a tu estúpido gorila lame botas- dijo con veneno mientras vía a el Saiyajin mayor con una sonrisa torcida, _la verdad era que solo lo estaba provocándolo para no tener que dar explicaciones de por qué le dio la gana matarlo_ \- y ya sabes que pasa cuando no se me obedece- soltó con sarcasmo.

-¡ _ **NAPPA! LARGO, AHORA ¡-**_ soltó el niño con prepotencia la verdad era que para tener tan solo nueve años , el niño daba miedo, tenía ese ceño fruncido y su tono de voz no acordaba con su corta edad.

-como usted diga mi príncipe- dijo con miedo mientras se paraba y hacia una reverencia y salía por la puerta, _no quería hacer enojar a su príncipe o lo podría pagar barato._

-listo gran Freezer, ahora de que me quería hablar, soltó el pequeño sin miedo- le pediría que lo hiciera rápido ya que tengo entrenamiento que realizar, después de todo a eso vine a hacer aquí, a entrenar- el príncipe ni se inmuto por la gran falta de respeto que acababa de hacer, después de todo él era el príncipe de la raza más fuerte _y no se doblegaba ante nadie._

 _ **-¡PRINCIPE, ESAS NO SON LAS FORMAS DE HABLARLE A SU AMFRITION!,**_ más respeto- dijo con ya aparente calma- discutiremos esta falta más tarde, ahora te quería hablar acerca de que te oído que te has vuelto más fuerte- dijo con ironía, mientras que Zarbon y Dodoria al fondo, intentaban controlar un poco la risa.

-así es gran Freezer, ha escuchado bien- con aparente orgullo contesto, tenía los ojos cerrados y movía su cola de un lado para otro, parecía que nada o nadie podría robarle el momento, el gran Freezer estaba reconociendo su fuerza, pero lo escucharía pronto podría poner nervioso a cual quiera y a hasta a él y lo haría.

-quiero que tú y yo vayamos a un planeta lejano que nos está dando algunos problemas en conquistarlo- de pronto todos pusieron una cara que pareciera que hubiera visto al diablo en persona, aunque Freezer podía hacer el papel de diablo bastante bien.

-¡ _ **QUE¡-**_ _todos en la sala dijeron al unísono-_ no era normal que Lord Freezer hiciera ese tipo de invitaciones y cuando lo hacía no había nada _bueno_ en ella.

- **si, como escucharon** \- dijo con rabia contenida, no le gustaba que no se tomaran enserio a todo lo que él decía- como dije quiero que vallamos a un planeta lejano para conquistarlo tienes miedo Vegeta por que no eres lo suficiente mente fuerte y temes morir, sería una lástima que murieras porque en tu planeta no hay otro heredero más indicado que tú, ya que tu hermano Tarble, dicen que es un **¡** _ **FRACASO DE SAIYAJIN!-**_ dijo todo esto último con veneno en su voz.

- _ **¡LORD FREEZER, NO SOY UN DEBIL!**_ Lo acompañare a conquistar ese planeta y le demostrare que soy muy fuerte- dijo con el orgullo herido, el lagarto había tocado una fibra muy débil su orgullo y haría cualquier cosa por mantenerlo intacto.

- _ **¡que es eso!,**_ así que el príncipe si tiene agallas de acuerdo, no esperaba menos de mi mono favorito- decía con una cierta ironía detectable mientras el príncipe lo vía con una cara de pocos amigos- _"después de todo si el príncipe mono muere en el planeta, no me vendría mal"-_ pensó con su mente retorcida, sí que le enseñaría al príncipe sobre ser un asesino y un sádico – jojojo- rio para sí mismo mientras pensaba en todo lo que le enseñaría.

 _ **Planeta tierra**_

 _ **Laboratorio**_

 _Todos en el laboratorio ya estaban acostumbrados que el rey y la princesa trabajaran con ellos, ambos eran elementos fundamentales en los proyectos y la princesa tenía un buen ojo para todo, si algún robot o maquina no funcionaba ella te podría decir que es lo que estaba fallando y arreglaba los planos del invento, sin duda había sacado la inteligencia de su padre y la belleza de su madre._

Era un día cualquiera en el laboratorio la princesa había mejorado las armas y el funcionamiento de enfriado y velocidad de las naves, todos estaban sorprendidos por su inteligencia {y si, ese era un día cualquiera, la princesa siempre hacia algo en el laboratorio que sorprendía a todos.}

-¡princesa! es tan inteligente, no habríamos podido hacer esto sin usted- dijo la científica amablemente a la nena para su corta edad era la más inteligente en la sala y empezaba a superar con creces a su padre.

-ay por favor, no es para tanto- dijo un poco abochornada la princesa – solo mejore las armas de todas las naves, el sistema de enfriamiento y velocidad, ya no es para tanto- decía con ademan de su inteligencia la nena.

-ya Bulma, deja ese ego de lado hija – dijo el rey con una sonrisa, le causaba gracia el ego de su hija- Bulma, hija que tal si me ayudas con estos planos- dijo para que alfin dejaran de hacer tantas preguntas a su hija, pero que podría decir hasta a él le causaba cierto asombro la inteligencia de su hija.

-claro papi- dijo con ternura la peli turquesa- el rey no pudo evitar sonrojarse- en que necesitas ayuda con esos planos papi.

-veras hija, en el universo hay muchas razas y hay algunas mucho más fuerte que la nuestra, entiendes eso- la niña asintió y el decidió seguir con su explicación- quiero crear armas para que nuestros soldados si hay una emergencia puedan protegernos y hacerle frente a la crisis en ese momento.

-ya veo, entiendo, ¡ _ **TE PUEDO AYUDAR!**_ – exclamo la niña, por un momento el grito que pego la nena hiso que él se asustara.

-claro corazón, puedes ayudarme, eres la más lista de este lugar y creo que me estas superando, necesitare mucha de tu ayuda en este proyecto además tienes buen ojo para los diseños- dijo el rey muy orgulloso de su hija sin duda que la pequeña princesa lo ayudara lo ponía muy feliz, ella hacia que el trabajo no fuera eso, trabajo- Bulma serás una buena científica como princesa cuando seas grande.

-de verdad crees eso papi?

-que si lo creo, lo serás, no hay nadie más inteligente y capacitada como tú- ambos padre e hija se dieron un abrazo.

 _La vida de la princesa era perfecta y feliz… ojala todas las fueran._

 _ **Planeta koateracza**_

 _ **Nave de Freezer**_

-gran Freezer seguimos sus órdenes- decía el Zarbon a cargo de unos de los escuadrones.

-quiero que ustedes se encarguen de norte y el escuadrón que esta a cargo del soldado Dodoria vallan al sur, mientras que el príncipe mono y yo nos encargamos del resto- dijo Freezer serio mientras daba las órdenes de la misión y se ganaba una cara de odio de vegeta- y no quiero ningún fallo y como lo hallan es mejor que por su bien, estén muertos- esto último lo soltó con veneno antes que todos los soldados partieran.

-gran Freezer, yo solo me puedo encargar de todo no es necesario que me acompañe-con orgullo de su fuerza-yo solo me puedo encargar de todos estos insectos- dijo mientras hacía ademan de su fuerza.

-muy bien Vegeta, quiero que trabajes como debe ser y te seguiré para ver tu procedimiento- dijo con voz seria.

-será un placer gran Freezer- diciendo esto último – ambos se fueron de donde estaban para acabar con la vida de la población del planeta koateracza, que según la leyenda eran guerreros muy fuertes, pero no todos eran guerreros solo el veinticinco por ciento de la población lo eran.

Después de una larga búsqueda encontraron lo que estaba buscando, encontraron la primera aldea koatence, después de que Vegeta llamo su atención con algunos rayos de energía los guerreros de la alea empezaron a salir para defender a la aldea de sus invasores, Vegeta rápidamente se puso en posición de pelea, pronto sabríamos si entreno lo suficiente para salir victorioso o solo este planeta seria su pronta tumba.

El primer guerrero de seis se acercó rápidamente al príncipe, antes de que se acercara lo suficiente Vegeta le lanzó un ataque de energía en la cara, el guerrero quedo ciego por unos instantes, pero fue suficiente para que le diera un puñetazo en la cara y callera al suelo, pronto los demás se acercaron pero lanzo un poderoso Galick ho con todo su poder que dejo moribundos a los guerreros koatences.

-phh….pooo..rr..poorr que – dijo tartamudeando el guerrero con aparente dificultad por sus heridas

-por diversión y no son más que unos insectos no merecen vivir- dijo sin muestra alguno de sentimientos sin duda todo este tiempo con el lagarto lo había convertido en un ser totalmente insensible, sin duda cumplió su promesa de convertirlo en un guerrero despiadado, el guerrero perfecto a quien no le importa nada o nadie- además si no fuera yo hubiera sido otro, una raza tan débil como ustedes no habría sobrevivido mucho tiempo.

- _ **¡VEGETA BASTA DE CHARLAS Y CUMPLE TU TRABAJO!-**_ gruño el lagarto con enfado, odiaba tener que esperar para ver los gritos de dolor y suplicas, porque todos tarde o temprano terminaban haciendo alguna de las dos o la dos

-sí, gran Freezer- levanto su mano para cargar su ataque.

-nooo- dijo débil mientras escupía sangre- no le dio tiempo de gritar por que rápidamente Vegeta les lanzo su ataque que los evaporo convirtiéndolos en polvo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el viento solo se llevó sus cenizas a la nada fue como si nunca hubieran existido.

 _ **-¡VEGETA!-**_ grito el lagarto A Vegeta de sus pensamientos- quiero que elimines a la aldea entera, creo que te será más fácil ahora que ya no hay guerreros que a defiendan.

-sí, gran Freezer-vegeta levanta su mano y la dirigió hacia la aldea, habían mujeres y niños corriendo para salvarse, sí que se divertiría, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera lanzar un solo rayo, lo desconcentro un grito.

- _ **¡ASI NO VEGETA, QUIERO QUE LOS ELIMINES CON TUS PROMIAS MANOS QUE LOS VEAS A LOS OJOS Y VEAN AL ASESINO QUE ERES DESPUES DE TODO TE ENTRENE PARA ESO, SER UN ASESINO SIN SENTIMIENTOS!**_

Vegeta no sabía que decir, se quedó pasmado ante las palabras de Freezer, nunca se había manchado las manos de sangre literalmente, siempre había usado uno que otro ataque de energía, pero nunca había usado sus manos, rápidamente otro grito lo saco de sus pensamientos- _ **¡VEGETA QUE NO ME ESCUCHASTE, SABES QUE NO TENGO MUCHA PACIENCIA MONO, QUIERO QUE LOS MATES! ¡AHORA!**_

Como el mismo lo había dicho, el lagarto no tenía mucha paciencia era mejor hacerlo lo pronto antes que el lagarto se enojara con él y lo castigara con unas de las maneras más crueles como torturarlo o no dejarle comida por días, rápidamente cogió a una de las primeras koatence que se le cruzo era una mujer muy hermosa, lástima que estaba a punto de matarla

-no, por favor no me hagas daño, por favor- la mujer estaba llorando y no paraba de rogar por su vida, pero él ya estaba acostumbrado a las suplicas y llanto el lagarto ya lo había vuelto insensible a eso, pero lo que estaba a punto de hacer, la forma como la iba a asesinar, hasta a él le parecía cruel.

- _ **¡VEGETA, NO TENGO TODO EL TIEMPO!-**_ gritaba desesperado el lagarto

Vegeta dudo un momento, pero mirándola a los ojos le clavo la mano en su vientre, traspasando su mano hacia el otro lado, en ese momento la mirada de Vegeta cambio a una totalmente perdida y desquiciada, lo mismo que hiso con la chica lo repitió con todos los habitantes restantes del planeta, algo que estaba intacto en su interior en esos momentos se rompió, definitivamente nada volvería a ser como era antes.

 _ **Nave de Freezer**_

 _ **Ex planeta koateracza**_

Cuando vieron al niño estaba totalmente cubierto de sangre que no era de él, el príncipe aun con la mirada perdida no dijo nada al entrar, solo se sentó en una esquina mirando a la nada estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, tal vez era la forma de asimilar todo lo que acababa de hacer.

-¡Vegeta! Es mejor que te acostumbre, porque cada vez que te mande a purgar un planeta lo primero que vas a hacer es matar a los más fuertes y luego matar a los más débiles con tus propias manos y mandaré contigo a uno de mis soldados de confianza para que te vigile, y si no lo haces como te lo ordeno, tal vez el que termine moribundo por las manos de alguien seas tú.

 _Mi vida es un infierno, y aun me quedan ochos años de infierno más, perdón me equivoco el infierno no es nada comparado con esto y lo peor viene en camino_


	3. día de recuerdos

_**8 años después**_

 _ **Planeta de °N79 (planeta de Freezer)**_

 _Lentamente abrió mis ojos, no sé qué hora es y no me interesa, cuando recuerdo el por qué aún no me encuentro bajo los brazos de Morfeo giro lentamente mi cabeza hacia le mesa de noche donde tengo un scouter, lo escucho emitir sonidos así que me lo pongo, veo un mensaje de Nappa que dice: hoy es el día príncipe; en un primer instante no entiendo a lo que se refiere hasta que recuerdo que hoy es mi último día bajo el mando de esa miserable lagartija, hoy me largo de esta nave, me bajo de la cama y con paso decidido me dirijo hacia la ducha, me desnudo y una vez dentro abro la llave de la regadera, dejo que el agua fría toque me cuerpo, cierro los ojos y permito a mi mente recordar._

 _ **Flashback**_

-¡ _MALDICION MONO INEPTO ERES UN ESTUPIDO NO PUDISTES CONQUISTAR UN PLANETA CON GUERREROS CON UN PODER DE PELEA DE TAN SOLO 100,000 UNIDADES, ERES UN DEBIL!_ , no puedo creer que seas el más fuerte de tu planeta (dijo esto con un tono de burla) tuve que llamar a las tropas Ginyu y no es solo eso sino que volviste con tan mal aspecto que fuiste llevado a un tanque de regeneración, ¿tienes algo que decir sobre tu mal desempeño mono estúpido?

\- no lord Freezer, discúlpeme por mi mal desempeño, no se repetirá- dijo con odio y sarcasmo disimulado.

\- te diré algo Vegeta, si te inclinas ante mí y me pides disculpa no te castigare, ¿qué dices? -dijo como si fuese lo más normal y adecuado.

\- prefiero que me castiguen antes de postrarme ante ti- dijo con orgullo y con voz decidida y sin miedo a nada.

 _ **-¡ay!**_ Vegeta siempre con el orgullo adelante, pero está bien como quieras, ¡ZARBON, DODORIA! Estos dos se miraron y con una sonrisa de lado fueron a cumplir las órdenes de su amo y señor.

 _ **Eso fue lo último que escucho antes de que todo se volviera negro y despertara en una sala con una luz incandescente blanca, estaba atado de pies a manos a unas cadenas.**_

-así que nuestro mono despertó- dijo zarbon con sarcasmo en su voz.

-púdrete idiota, no te tengo miedo – hablo con una voz débil.

-créeme Vegeta no tengo ganas de hacer esto, torturarte hasta que estés casi muerto no me gusta, sabes lo difícil que es sacar la sangre de tus manos, pero bueno afín y acabó no necesito tu miedo para hacer esto créeme tu y yo nos divertiremos mucho….

Después de horas de tortura, Nappa lo llevo y a un tanque de regeneración donde se quedó por varias horas y salió con más deseos de venganza de los que tenía antes.

 _ **Fin del flashback.**_

 _Cuando volví a abrir los ojos no pude evitar golpear la pared del baño, odio que me den órdenes tan pronto como logre la transformación de súper saiyajin vendré por Freezer y lo mandare al otro mundo pero no sin antes torturarlo hasta que me pida piedad y ruegue por su miserable vida y cuando vea que ya es lo suficientemente patético lo matare sin piedad alguna. Una vez que ya tengo mi armadura puesta prosigo a salir de la habitación, veo que Nappa me espera afuera como todos estos años_ _**¿NO SE CANSA?**_

-príncipe, lord Freezer quiere hablar con usted- Nappa se pone nervioso cuando recibe una mirada asesina de Vegeta-Eee...Es…. Es.

- _ **¡HABLA YA MALDICION NO TENGO TODO EL MALDITO TIEMPO!**_ \- le grita A Nappa enojado odia que le hagan perder el tiempo.

-perdóneme señor, es acerca de su partida señor, dijo que quería hablar personalmente con usted acerca de algo- hablo Nappa asustado que cualquier noticia no muy agradable para su príncipe le pudiera costar la vida.

 _-_ _ **¡AHHH MALDICION AHORA QUE QUIERE LA LAGARTIJA CONMIGO!**_ – dijo mientras empezaba a caminar directo a hacia la ruta donde se encontraba la persona que más odiaba en el universo.

 _Mientras camino por el largo corredor mi capa se mueve con el aire que producen mis pasos al caminar haciéndome ver majestuoso, mientras camino puedo ver a varios soldados que al pasar por mi lado bajan su cabeza y caminan más rápido no queriendo estar tan cerca de mí por mucho tiempo, después de todo me gane esa fama cuando asesinaba a soldados por no tener un buen rendimiento o simplemente por que hacían enojar, después de todo aunque este en el planeta de la lagartija sigo siendo el príncipe de la raza más fuerte del universo yo también merezco respeto, que querrá el maldito de Freezer la únicas veces que me ha mandado a llamar a sido para darme los detalles de alguna misión o simplemente para tortúrame cuando él cree que mi desempeño en una misión no ha sido el adecuado, he estado tan absorto en mis pensamientos que no me he dado cuenta que ya me quedan dos pasos para llegar a la puerta donde se encuentra Freezer, les hago una seña a los guardias y me abren la puerta._

 _-_ me mando a llamar lord Freezer- le hablo con un respeto fingido que me enferma

-Vegeta tengo por entendido que hoy es tu ultimo día con nosotros asique he decidido darte un pequeño regalo por trabajar quince años con nosotros.

- _ **¡QUE UN REGALO!-**_ _todos en la sala se quedaron desconcertados no he sido solo yo un ¿UN REGALO? Freezer nunca ha dado un regalo a nadie y no creo que conmigo sea el comienzo._

 _-_ ¿Cuántos años tienes ya Vegeta, dieciséis, diecisiete?- le pregunta con una sonrisa de medio lado con una ceja erguida.

-dieciocho, lord Freezer- digo con una pequeña curiosidad a lo que va a suceder.

-bien creo que tengo el regalo perfecto para ti y tu edad, _**¡traigan a la chica!-**_ dijo esto último como una orden- después de decir eso dos hombre entraron con una chica estaba vestida con poco ropa y lo que traía encima era casi semitransparente su cabello era negro, su piel era morena y sus ropas eran de un rojo intenso, ¿muy apetecible no Vegeta?

Una prostituta lo debí imaginar, pero tengo que admitir que realmente era muy apetecible como decía Freezer, además he estado tanto tiempo en purgas y en misiones que no he tenido a una mujer entre mis piernas por mucho tiempo, también que negar un obsequio de Freezer sería como buscar la muerte, igualmente creo que me podría divertir un poco con ella y desquitarme un poco, a Freezer le va dar lo mismo si la mato después de haber terminado con mi desastre, después e todo es para eso, no es más que una simple esclava.

 _ **Planeta tierra**_

 _Aún no lo puedo creer, estoy tirada en el piso esperando a que algo cambie, quiero creer que todo fue una broma de mal gusta o que fue una mentira, pero no fue real me engaño, fui una tonta al creer en él, el pensar que sin mí no podría vivir pero no, puedo sentir como mis lágrimas caen gota a gota de mis ojos, desde hace cuánto me ve la cara, yo soy una princesa y ella una cualquiera y lo peor de todo es que en todo el reino conoce lo que paso, no soporto que me miren con cara de lastima o que hagan comentarios hirientes hacia mi persona mientras que piensan que yo no los escucho, ¡MALDICIÓN YAMCHA COMO PUDISTES!_

 _ **¡Flashback!**_

 _Era un día como cualquier otro en el palacio, estaba en mi laboratorio como todos los días, hasta que mi doncella me llamó y dijo que tenía que ver algo, la veía muy preocupada nunca había visto a milk así de preocupada, milk además de ser mi doncella también era mi mejor amiga y mi consejera nos conocemos desde que era una pequeña niña de nueve años, ella llegó como una refugiada de la guerra había perdido a toda su familia, mi padre le permitió vivir en el castillo con la condición de que se encargara de mí, nos hicimos amigas muy rápido._

 _-¿Que pasa milk?-_ dije con un tono preocupado y alterado.

-tienes que verlo con tus propios ojos-dijo un poco alterada.

 _ **-¿QUE PASA?, ¡pero responde milk!-**_ le hable alterada por su tono de voz, quería saber qué era lo que pasaba.

 _ **-!SOLO CÁLLATE Y VEN RAPIDO QUIERES¡-**_ me gritó haciéndome saltar del susto.

 _La seguí hasta un pasillo y lo que vi me hizo hervir la sangre, vi a Yamcha besar y acariciar otra chica en medio del pasillo ni siquiera le importó que otros lo vieran, rápidamente me acerqué a él y lo empuje lejos de la chica_ _ **¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME HAGAS ESTO YAMCHA ERES UN MALDITO MISERABLE, DESDE HACE CUÁNTO QUE ME HACES ESTO INFELIZ!,-**_ _por un momento no me importó que los demás escucharan el escándalo, no quería que Yamcha viera que era una débil así que luche para que las lágrimas no cayeran de mi rostro_ _ **¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE NUNCA MÁS!**_

 _ **-¡BULMA NO ES LO QUE PARECE!-**_ _dijo intentando excusarse- no la conozco no sé quién es. Ella me saltó encima, yo no hice nada malo._

 _ **-¡piensas que soy una idiota se lo que vi y aun así intentas excusarse!-**_ _grite alterada me molestaba que no la aceptara._

 _El lugar parecía un escenario estábamos rodeados de trabajadores, todos admirando la pelea verbal gire para ver a la zorra con la cual mi prometido tenía un romance, no sé qué le vio yo era mejor que ella en todos los aspectos además de eso era la princesa de la tierra y ella que era una simple campesina, estaba enamorada de la idea del amor pensaba que era imposible que me pasara algo así. Cuando Yamcha intentó acercarse a mí para abrazarme, le di una cachetada que lo dejó del otro lado del pasillo salí corriendo de ese lugar hasta llegar a mi habitación una vez que entre no quise salir más y no pienso hacerlo durante semanas lo único que quiero es estar sola._

 _ **¡Fin del flashback!**_

-Bulma sal por favor no has salido ni comido bien durante días- dijo con un tono de preocupación – me preocupas mucho, además la reina quiere hablar contigo, y se ve que es serio.

"¿ _Que mi madre quiere hablar conmigo?, que querrá, cuando era una niña mi madre era muy dulce y amorosa pero cuando el rey enfermo cambio mucho era más fría y se irritaba fácilmente y solo quería poder hasta cierto punto cuando cumplí los catorce me obligo a comprometerme varias veces pero me negaba solo eran príncipes o condes idiotas que solo me estaban buscando como medio para ser rey._

" _Me levanto para ir a la ducha mientras tanto me adentro en mis pensamientos, mientras me preparo para introducirme en el agua y permitirme recordar."_

 _ **¡Flashback!**_

 _ **Hace un año**_

 _ **-**_ papa necesitas tomarte esta medicina – solo dijo en un tono amoroso- el medico dijo que tienes que tomártela dos veces al día, papa.

-Bulma, hija ya estoy fuerte como un roble no la necesito- le hablo en un tono paterno- además aun me quede mucho tiempo por vivir.

 _ **(El rey sufre de una grave enfermedad la cual lo va debilitando poco a poco todo en el reino está preocupado por el rey y no solo eso también de la reina que un no se recupera de la notica después de esa noticia algo cambio en ella es como si quisiera resolverlo todo a su manera.)**_

-papa sabes que- iba a seguir la oración pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de la perta abriéndose.

-¡cariño es hora de que te tomes tu medicina no pongas pretexto!- solo dijo con firmeza- sabes que es por tu bien, aaa... Bulma cariño me gustaría hablar contigo sobre… algo, ven salgamos afuera.

 **-** sí, está bien mama, papa tomate tu medicina- dijo esto último y salió de de la habitación.

-Bulma como sabes tú papa no está bien y tampoco está mejorando, en cierto caso he llegado a pensar que tal vez muera pronto- dijo en un tono de tristeza.

-a dónde quieres llegar con esto madre- le contesto con curiosidad y con un tono de enojo en su voz no le gustaba cuando decían que su padre no se recuperaría.

-como dije ya tu padre está demasiado viejo y quizás ya no pueda ejercer el papel de rey dentro de algunos años por eso quiero que te cases con un príncipe.

- _ **¡QUEEEE, CASARME PERO SI SOLO TENGO CATORCE AÑOS!-**_ le grito sorprendida.

- _ **¡Y TU BELLEZA NO DURARA PARA SIEMPRE DBEMOS APROVECHAR ESO NO QUIERO NI PENSAR COMO SERA CUANDO TU PADRE SE MUERA POR ESO QUIERO QUE TE CASASES PARA ASI TENER UN REY CUANDO ESO PASE.**_ Le gritaba con temor a lo que pudiera suceder

 _ **-¡NO LO HARE, NO TE HARE CASO CUANDO ERA NIÑA ME PROMETISTES QUE NUNCA ME CASARIAS A LA FUERZA! ¡LO PROMETISTES!-**_ gritaba la princesa con lágrimas que se empezaban a asomar.

- _ **¡SE LO QUE PROMETI, PERO ESTOS SON TIEMPOS DESESPERADOS!-**_ le hablaba para que entrara en razón.

 _ **¡COMO ME PUEDES DECIR ESO, COMO PUEDES SI QUIERA PENSARLO!-**_ gritaba y lloraba la joven princesa, antes de que dijera algo más salió corriendo.

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

" _y esa fue una de las muchas veces que intento casarme, solo acepto a yamcha porque era un conde y tenía dinero, ahora solo estoy anuente a lo que me dirá, mama no ha vuelto a ser la de antes quizás me regañe y me diga que esto no hubiera pasado si hubiera elegido a los que ella eligió para mí."_

" _Cuando ya termino de recordar ya estoy eligiendo vestido para ver a mi madre y escuchar el grandioso sermón que me ha preparado, solo quiero estar sola, cuando ya termino de vestirme abro la puerta y Milk me recibe con una gran sonrisa."_

-te vez en bien, sabes de verías sonreír más – le habla para animarla un poco.

-gracias, milk – le dio una sonrisa a cambio por el cumplido.

De nada- le devolvió una sonrisa a cambio- vamos la reina te espera en la sala de trono se veía muy impaciente.

-me lo imagino- dice esto último con cansancio en su voz

 _ **SALA DE TRONOS**_

-Bulma, cariño por fin has venido- le dice a Bulma con sarcasmo- Milk por favor nos podrías dejar a solas- dijo tranquilamente

-sí, como ordena mi señora- diciendo esto último milk salió de la habitación.

 _ **-¡DIME QUE NO ES VERDAD!-**_ la reprendió

 _ **-¿QUE COSA?-**_ le grito sin saber a lo que se referían.

-¡ _ **DIME QUE NO ES VERDAD QUE DEJASTES AL CONDE YAMCHA, EL POBRE HA VENIDO A DONDE MI PIDIENDOME QUE HABLARA CONTIGO!**_ \- le riño por su imprudencia.

- _ **¡POBRE, ME ENGAÑO CON LA PRIMERA QUE ENCONTRO!-**_ le dijo hartándose de la discusión.

- _ **¡NO DIGAS ESO¡**_ tal vez mal interpretaste las cosas- le dijo ya calmándose un poco.

- _ **¡MAL INTERPRETAR! ¡LO VI BESADOSE CON UNA ZORRA EN MEDIO DEL PASILLO!**_

 _ **-**_ ves tal vez, tu no le prestabas la suficiente atención, a veces los hombre buscan a otras cuando no le prestan atención, ves tú tienes la culpa de…- antes de que terminara la oración Bulma la interrumpió.

- _ **¡QUE YO TENGO LA CULPA, COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO MAMA!-**_ le grito al borde del llanto.

- _ **¡COMO PUDISTES DEJARLO ES UN CONDE MUY RICO Y FAMOSO POR LAS MUJERES, ADEMAS QUE IMPORTA SI TE ENGAÑO TU PODRIAS HABER SIDO SU ESPOSA ELLAS SOLO LA OTRA, LO QUE IMPORTA SOLAMENTE ERES TU¡-**_ le grito por su imprudencia- _ **¡VE Y PIDELE PERDON POR TU IMPRUDENCIA, TE ACEPTARA DE NUEVO AUN TE AMA¡**_

- _ **COMO PUEDES SI QUIERA PENSAR ESO, ¡NO LE PEDIRE PERDON!-**_ antes de que la reina dijera algo salió corriendo de la habitación con lágrimas en los ojos.

- _ **¡BULMA, ESPERA!-**_ grito con una voz de enojo y preocupación- _ **¡HAY!, ¡ESTA NIÑA, NUNCA ME ESCUCHA!**_

 _ **Cuartel general De la tierra**_

 _Todos trabajaban normalmente en el cuartel general era un día como cualquier otro, si solo supieran que algo cambiaria ese día…_

 _-¡_ _ **SEÑOR, TIENE QUE VER ESTO!-**_ grito con temor _ **.**_

 _ **-**_ QUE, QUE ES, ESPER QUE SEA IMPORTANTE SI NO… CREEME QUE NO TE VA A GUSTAR LO QUE VA A PASAR- le hablo con una voz fuerte.

 _ **-¡AAAAHHHH!, ES...EE…ES ¡FREEZER! ¡ENVIA ESE CORREO LO ANTES POSIBLE, CON FREEZER NO SE JUEGA, NO IMPORTA QUE SE SOLO SEA UNA PROPAGANDA TODOS LOS CORREOS SE MANDAN DIRECTO AL REY BRIEF!**_ \- grito el soldado sudando y con temor en su voz.

 _Por los pasillos se escuchaban las voces y las botas de los soldados que chocaban contra el suelo desesperadamente, con todas sus fuerzas acumuladas el rey abrió la puerta de su recamara y hablo por primera vez_

-¡QUE PASA!- grito preocupado

Señor – hablo el primer soldado- se trata de Freezer -dijo jadeando por la carrera que acaba de hacer

-¡ _ **FREEZER!- grito alarmado**_

-¡Sí señor acaba de dejar un mensaje en el cuartel general!- dijo alarmado

 _No se dijo más una vez que el soldado termino la oración el rey Brief rápidamente salió corriendo al cuartel general, una vez que llego a la puerta la abrió con desesperación._

-¡EXPLICAME LA SITUACION SOLDADO!- grito con autoridad

-señor, parece ser que Freezer quiere comunicarse con usted.

-comunicarse conmigo- dijo con temor en su voz y curiosidad- bien comuníquenme con él.

 _No paso mucho tiempo para que en el monitor se apreciara la cara de Freezer_

-rey Brief, cuanto tiempo…-dijo con sarcasmo en su voz.

-lord Freezer, a que debo este honor – dijo con respeto fingido.

-iré al grano Brief, quiero tu tecnología, tus últimos inventos he oído que ultimante tu planeta es uno de los desarrollados- dijo con interés propio de él.

-sí, pero señor esta…

 _ **-¡NADA DE PEROS YA SABES QUE ODIO QUE ME NIEGEN LAS COSAS!-**_ dijo disgustado

-lo siento, lord Freezer, pero no se la puedo dar- dijo con temor en su voz y con la cabeza gacha.

 _ **-¡QUE DIJISTES MALDITO INSECTO! ¡YO SOY EL EMPERADOR, EL GRAN FREEZER POR ESO TU MALDITO INSECTO ME TIENES QUE OBEDECER!- le grito irritado- ¡no te creas la única razón por que no te he matado es por tu maldito cerebro!**_

-dis…discúlpeme, lord Freezer- dijo con temor

-¡ _ **tienes una semana para pensarlo**_! o si no... _**¡HARE PEDASOS TU MALDITO PLANETA CONTIGO ADENTRO! ¡Y NO ME IMPORTARA TU MALDITO CEREBRO!-**_ dijo prepotente- soldado Zarbon ya puedes cortar la trasmisión.

-sí, lord Freezer- se escuchó de fondo y se cortó la trasmisión.

 _Una vez cortada la trasmisión se escucharon los murmullos de los soldados temerosos_

-señor, no le dará lo que pide verdad, que le de eso sería muy arriesgado para el universo- hablo un soldado asustado de lo que pudiera pasar.

-¡NO! ¡NO LE DAREMOS LO QUE PIDE!- contesto decidido, el rey Brief

-¡PERO SI NO SE LA DAMOS DESTRUIRA EL PLANETA SEÑOR!- contesto un soldado anuente de la situación.

-¡TENGO UN PLAN NOS ALIAREMOS UN PLANETA PODEROSO, QUE IGUAL QUE NOSOTROS ODIAN TAMBIEN A FREEZER!- dijo con decisión y autoridad.

-señor, no estará pensando en ese planeta cierto.

 _ **-¡SI!, ¡NOS ALIAREMOS CON LOS SAIYAJINES!-**_ respondió con decisión- contáctenos con el planeta Vegeta.

-¡como ordene señor!- rápidamente marcaron las coordenadas para contactar con el planeta Vegeta.

-señor- le llamo un soldado para atraer su atención y una vez que lo miro.

-no contestan, al parecer están en una celebración- le informó el soldado.

 _ **-¡QUE!-**_ exclamo el rey.

-si, al parecer el príncipe Vegeta hoy regresa al planeta y van a hacer una fiesta para celebrarlo-le informó el soldado al rey Breif.

 _ **-¡BIEN!**_ _**¡Entonces mañana por la mañana lo intentaremos nueva mente!-**_ dijo con autoridad el rey Brief

-¡COMO ORDENE SEÑOR!- todos cantaron al unísono

Cuando el rey Brief salió de la habitación, se sentía peor que antes el ya no podía con estas cosas, se estaba volviendo viejo y su enfermedad lo deterioraba poco a poco… _ya no le quedaba mucho en esta vida._

" _Bulma solo espero poder acabar con esto pronto, a veces en la vida hay que hacer sacrificios y este va a ser mi sacrificio solo espero que me puedas perdonar, en caso tal de que Freezer nos mate solo espero que estés muy lejos de aquí, solo perdóname hija, pero creo que ambos vamos a tener quedar un sacrificio y creo que el tuyo será más caro que el mío porque tendrás que cargar con todos nosotros"_

 _Con esto en mente el rey Brief se fue para darle las noticias a su esposa y después de hablar con el rey Vegeta en la mañana dárselas a su hija._

 _Nota de autor:_

 _Uuu… ya huele como a boda arreglada_

 _Espero que les allá gustado el capítulo más o menos estaré actualizando cada mes y lo siento por tardarme tanto en actualizar he estado un poco ocupada con los estudios, pero seguiré el fic hasta el final no sé cuántos capítulos serán pero aún queda mucho por delante._

 _Atte: Gabisaiya, nos leemos pronto._


	4. la boda arreglada

_**Atención los personajes que salen en este fic no son míos si no que son obras de akira toriyama yo solo los tome prestado para hacer esta hermosa historia que tanto quería hacer bueno los dejo para que puedan seguir leyendo atte: Gabisaija**_

 _ **Planeta vegeta**_

-señor me han informado que el príncipe vegeta estará entrando a la atmosfera del planeta dentro de unas horas- informa un soldado al rey de la situación.

-algo mas- contesta el rey Vegeta de manera fría como respuesta.

-Eeeh, sí señor, en las últimas dos horas, el rey Brief de la Tierra a intentado comunicarse con el planeta- le informa el soldado con un poco de terror pero es que su rey no podía infundir otra cosa más que terror, después de todo era el saiyajin más perverso.

-Ya les informaste que estamos ocupados.

-sí, señor pero siguen insistiendo, dicen que es urgente- informo el soldado con temor en su voz.

-si ya es todo, _**¡LARGO!-**_ le hablo de forma dura al soldado.

-sí señor- con miedo el soldado salió corriendo fuera de la sala de tronos.

 _-Así que urgente no, Eee…-_ dijo mientras se paraba de su trono y empezaba a caminar por el pasillo para llegar al cuartel general.

" _Espero que en realidad sea muy urgente, si no juro que voy a destrozar a Brief" pensaba mientras seguía caminando elegantemente con su capa ondeante por el pasillo y mientras caminaba los soldados se arrodillaban ante él, mostrándoles su respeto ante su rey, una vez que llego al cuartel general abrió la puerta y con su voz ronca ordeno que se le comunicara con la tierra._

 _ **-¡QUIERO QUE ME COMUNIQUEN CON LA TIERRA YA!-**_ ordeno

 _No paso mucho antes de que la tierra les mandara una respuesta_

-Rey Vegeta, cuanto tiempo- dijo el Rey Brief como saludo.

-vallamos al grano Brief, que es lo que quieres- contesto toscamente

-Freezer me está amenazando, quiere que le de mi tecnología- contesto tristemente.

 _ **-¡JAJAJAJA!-**_ se echó a reír sínicamente- parece que tienes un gran dolor de trasero, si lo que quieres es que pele por tu planeta y te defienda de Freezer estas equivocado- contesto toscamente el Rey Vegeta.

 _ **-¡POR FAVOR NECESITAMOS DE TU AYUDA!-**_ rogaba el Rey Brief por su planeta.

 _ **-¡MI AYUDA! ¡JAJAJA!**_ Hay que chistoso- decía mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de risa de la cara _ **-¡ay!**_ no me he reído así en años, creo que aún no se te han quedado claro las cosas Brief, no ayudo a otras personas menos si no son saiyajines, tampoco peleo por otros planetas y no lo voy a empezar a hacer ahora y menos por ti.

 _ **-¡QUE AUN NO TE A QUEDADO CLARO QUE SI LE DOY MI TECNOLOGIA EL PRINCIPAL PLANETA QUE VA A QUEDAR MAS A AFECTADO NO VA A SER EL MIO, SI NO EL TUYO!-**_ le dijo el Rey Brief muy molesto al Rey Vegeta.

 _ **-¡QUE ACABAS DE DECIR, MIENTES PARA QUE TE AYUDE!-**_ le respondió muy alterado por la información que le acababan de dar- _ **¡ESAS SON PURAS MENTIRAS!**_

 _ **-¡NO MIENTO, AHORA MISMO LA TECNOLOGIA CON LA QUE TRABAJO ES MUY PELIGROSA!-**_ el Rey Brief le reprendió y ya más calmadamente le explico- esta tecnología es capaz de hacer a los soldados más fuertes con el mínimo de entrenamiento y eso a manos de Freezer sería catastrófico, tan solo imagínate a Freezer diez veces más fuerte que ahora, esta tecnología se llama cámara de gravedad y aumenta la gravedad cien veces la nuestra.

 _ **-¡QUE, DIES VECES MAS FUERTE! ¡MALDICION!**_

" _MALDICION DIES VECES MAS FUERTE, eso sería catastrófico para mi planeta además que nuestros planes para derrotarlo se atrasarían ya no serían en algunos meses después de que Vegeta regrese si no dentro de años PERO QUE HAGO" pensó el rey Vegeta._

-pero si aceptas a ayudarme, te puedo ofrecer esa tecnología a ti, tan solo tienes que protegerme de Freezer.- el Rey Brief era muy astuto no cualquiera se le niega.

-Bien, acepto pero… tengo mis condiciones- el Rey Vegeta sonrió de medio lado antes de que les dijera las condiciones, poniendo muy nervioso a sus soldados y al Rey Brief- Quiero todos tus proyectos y no quiero que se quede uno por fuera, tengo por entendido que tu planeta es uno de los pocos planetas con tecnología muy avanzada, ¿Que dices?- le propuso el Rey Vegeta al Rey Brief.

-si esa es tu condición está bien, acepto, pero protege a mi planeta de…- el Rey Brief no pudo terminar la oración antes de que lo interrumpiesen.

-Eeee… tranquilo no te apresures, dije condiciones, no soy tonto sé que cuando acabe nuestro trato tendré mi parte del acuerdo, pero tu seguirás trabajando en tecnología más avanzada así quedando la mía obsoleta- antes de seguir hablando el Rey vegeta le dio una sonrisa de lado- lo que quiero es una alianza con tu planeta yo te doy protección a cambio te me das tecnología.

-no es diferente a lo que estamos planeando- le contesto el Rey Brief sin entender aun.

-lo que quiero es una alianza permanente con tu planeta, tengo por entendido que tú tienes a una hija y yo un hijo así que hagamos esta alianza permanente, ¿no crees?- dijo mientras sonreía maquiavélicamente.

-yo ya sabía que pedirías algo así por mi hija no te preocupes ella estará de acuerdo si su planeta se ve involucrado ¿no crees que el problema sería tu hijo?- contesto el Rey Brief de acuerdo con la situación.

-a Vegeta le dará igual- le respondió el Rey Vegeta al Rey Brief- cuanto fue el tiempo que te dio Freezer para aceptar.

-una semana, fue el tiempo estipulado.

-bien, antes de que acabe la semana se realizará la boda cuando Freezer se entere de que estamos aliados no te atacara, sabe que somos fuerte pero debes darme lo que me prometiste, eso es todo, iré a tu planeta en dos días para ese entonces quiero que este todo listo para llevármelo.

-bien, para ese momento mi hija estará lista y la tecnología también- después de decir eso se cortó la trasmisión.

-señor, cree usted qué tomo una buena decisión en casar a su hijo con una humana, nunca se ha hecho esto antes será la primera vez ¿y si los cachorros salen débiles?- dijo con soldado preocupado por la decisión de su Rey- siempre se ha sabido que los humanos son débiles.

-no importa con quien nos apareemos siempre nuestra sangre será las más fuerte, _**¡ADEMAS YO SOY EL QUE DA ORDENES AQUÍ, SI ALGUIEN TIENE OTRA COSA QUE DECIR SOBRE ESTE ASUSNTO QUE TENGA EN CUENTA QUE MORIRA! ¡Y TODAVIA ESTA PROHIVIDO MESCLAR LA SANGRE, SOLO EL PRINCIPE TENDRA EL PRIVILEGIO DE APAREARSE CON UNA HUMANA!-**_ después de decir eso salió de la habitación rumbo al hangar para recibir a su hijo.

 _Pero antes de salir por la puerta hablo el Rey Vegeta_

 _ **-¡TAMPOCO QUIERO QUE ESTE ASUNTO SALGA DE ESTAS PUERTAS CUALQUIERA QUE ABRA LA BOCA YO MISMO ME ENCARGARE DE QUE SUFRA!- dijo esto con una voz fuerte y maquiavélica.**_

 _ **Nave Saiyajin**_

" _Decidí tomarme un descanso ahora que ya estábamos entrando en la órbita del planeta, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve mirado por la ventana de la nave, pero no pude evitar sentirme libre ahora que me fui del planeta de la lagartija, mientras camino por el pasillo metido en mis pensamientos hacia mi habitación veo a soldados darme reverencias y temblar de miedo no puedo evitar sonreír de medio lado, afín y al cabo me gane esa muestra de respeto y temor a mi manera , después de todo ya he matado a tres soldados en el camino a uno por no hablarme apropiadamente y a los otros dos porque simplemente quise dar un ejemplo de lo que soy capaz, después de todo yo soy el príncipe de mi raza y puedo hacerlo que yo quiera sin dar explicaciones a nadie, una vez que llego a la puerta de mi habitación y cuando estoy a punto de abrirla escucho que alguien me llama y me saca de mis pensamientos "_

-príncipe Vegeta- le llamo Nappa

 _ **-¡QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES NAPPA, ORDENE EXTRICTAMENTE QUE NO QUERIA QUE NADIE ME MOLESTARA!-**_ hablo con voz peligrosa y demandante

-lo… lo siento príncipe pero me han informado que dentro de dos horas entraremos en la atmosfera del planeta y aterrizaremos en el planeta Vegeta.

Hmp, bien ahora… _ **¡FUERA DE MI CAMINO Y NO ME MOLESTES HASTA QUE ATERISEMOS!**_

SI… como usted ordene príncipe- con eso ultimo Nappa se marchó y dejo solo a Vegeta.

 _Una vez que Nappa se fue Vegeta abrió la puerta y de su habitación entro y cerró la puerta y la habitación quedo en las penumbras no había ni un solo rayo de luz en la habitación una vez que hecho un leve vistazo por alrededor se dirigió al cuarto de baño para refrescarse._

" _Una vez que entro al baño y me quito el traje de combate me meto en la regadera para darme un rápido baño, abro la llave de la ducha y dejo que el agua moje mi pelo haciendo que este se vaya para atrás y cuando veo que ya ha sido suficiente la apago y me seco con mi ki, me observo en un espejo nunca he sentido temor al mostrar mi desnudes, una vez que me veo mi fijo en cada una de las cicatrices que tengo y no siento nada más que rabia y odio los saiyajines somos demasiado fuertes para ser heridos en batalla, estas no son nada más que marcas que han dejado las diferentes torturas de Freezer, HMP juro que matare a ese maldito con mis propias manos, una vez que salgo del baño me visto con un traje de combate limpio con la insignia de los saijayines marcado en el costado del pecho izquierdo, no siento nada más que orgullo al utilizar de nuevo el emblema de los saiyajines, pero todo esto cambia cuando escucho nuevamente tocar la puerta, Hmp odio que me molesten, me dirijo hacia la puerta y la abro y le dedico una cara de pocos amigos al que osa en molestarme"_

-Habla Nappa- lo dice en una manera tosca.

-príncipe aterrizaremos dentro de unos tres minutos, lo esperan en la puerta de la nave- le informa Nappa.

-Bien- dijo mientras camina por el pasillo con Nappa y cuando llegan a la puerta principal se escuchan los murmullos de los soldados y los gritos del pueblo Saijayin en el exterior.

 _Cuando se habré la puerta principal todos los saijayin que estaban en el exterior festejando le dedicaron una reverencia a su recién llegado príncipe mientras que el bajaba por la rampa y a lo lejos se veía a al Rey Vegeta esperando por su hijo y cuando llego al frente de su padre le dedico una reverencia._

-levántate Vegeta- ordeno el Rey Vegeta- bien ahora que por fin has regresado al planeta creo que por fin podemos comenzar con esta celebración a tu nombre.

Los festivales se hacían en las llanuras y estas solo eran abiertas en ocasiones especiales pero el festival más grande era el de la luna llena que era cada tres años y esta duraba 5 días, y los saijayin se comportaban como completos animales.

En la celebración había un gran banquete y a machos ebrios peleando por hembras que en una celebración saijayin halla menos de tres muertos se considera aburrida y también se podía a preciar los machos rodeando a las esclavas sexuales con poca ropa que bailaban para animar la fiesta y los que habían conseguido pareja no tenían temor en coger delante de todos y en medio de todo el caos estaban sentados Vegeta y el Rey Vegeta, acompañados de tres concubinas que estaban encima de Vegeta y no dejaban de prestarle atención, acariciándole los pectorales y los músculos y este no sé qué daba atrás las acariciaba y besaba.

-parece que te estas divirtiendo Vegeta- le dice cuando ve a lo que está haciendo su hijo.

-parece que estas celoso, no es mi culpa que no puedas disfrutar de diferentes hembras porque simplemente estas marcado- Vegeta le contesto mientras bajaba el vestido y le empezará a tocar el pezón de unas de las concubinas haciendo que esta gimiera por la caricia que le daban.

- _tos…tos…_ se llama unión y es hora de que tú también elijas a alguien y te unas y tengas un heredero, además eso no me impide divertirme con concubinas en secreto- le hablaba a su hijo mientras veía que este masturbaba a una de las concubinas mientras que besaba a otra.

-así que engañas a Corín, pensaba que cuando te "unías" a alguien ya no podías follar con otra persona que no fuera ella.

-yo me uní por obligación no por que quise, tú también puedes ser igual y disfrutar de otras pero la que va a tener el privilegio de tener a tu heredero será otra.

-que quieres llegar- respondió Vegeta cuando se vio interesado en la conversación.

-que ya te elegí a alguien para que te unas, y nos conviene así que es mejor que aceptes- le advirtió el rey Vegeta.

-¿Que?... espera déjame ver si escuche bien, acabas de decir que ya elegiste a alguien para que me una o ¿escuche mal?

-eso es lo que dije, extrañamente veo que te lo estas tomando bien- hablo muy rápido el Rey Vegeta.

 _ **-¡QUE!**_ –se levantó y tiro a las concubinas que aun tiritaban de placer- **¡LARGO!-** las miro y les dedico una mirada amenazadora y una vez que se levantaron y se fueron le dio una mirada amenazadora a su padre.

 **-¡NO HAGAS ESTA ESTUPIDESES VEGETA!, ¡ya es hora de que te cases!** \- le hablo de una manera amenazadora-¡ **te casas en aproximadamente tres días! Y no quiero escuchar ni un pretexto más, entendido.**

 **-¡TRES DIAS! , JAJAJA, tienes que estar de broma** \- Hablo entre dientes y alterado por la noticia- supongo que es la saijayin mas fuerte cual es donde está, estoy impaciente por verla- hablo de forma sarcástica- **¡NO ME VOY A CASAR! Escúchalo bien.**

 **-¡TE VAS A CASAR POR QUE NOS COMBIENE Y YA NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR OTRA PUTA PALABRA POR ESO, YO SOY EL QUE MANDA AQUÍ Y HASTA QUE TU NO SEAS REY ES MEJOR QUE ME OBEDESCAS ENTENDIDO!**

 **-** entendido padre –dijo entre dientes- ahora otra cosa nunca me vuelvas a hablar así, ahora soy más fuerte que tú y no me daría miedo matarte y proclamarme rey – dijo calmadamente como si todo lo que dijo fuera normal, el Rey Vegeta solo lo miro con una mirada desafiante y se quedó en silencio- ahora dime cual es la afortunada en aparearse conmigo- hablo de forma sarcástica.

-aquí no, por ahora no quiero que sepan, ven vamos a la sala de tronos, hay te informó de la situación.

-¿SITUACION?... sabes no sé de qué hablas.

-solo ven maldición.

 _ **Sala de tronos**_

 _ **-¿Qué SITUACION?, ¿TE PUEDES EXPLICAR DE QUE DEMONIOS HABLAS?**_

 _-_ la situación es que Freezer quiere una tecnología tan avanzada que si la consigue probablemente sea imposible derrotarlo y con eso seguramente la extinción de nuestra raza.

 _ **¿Qué? , MALDICION**_ , ¿y mi matrimonio donde encaja e todo esto?

-tú te vas a casar con…

 _ **Planeta tierra**_

En el laboratorio cierta princesa de quince años de edad trabajaba arduamente, en la creación de un inmenso pedido de tecnología muy avanzada que se lo iban a enviar a un planeta, el cual el nombre no salía en la pantalla

-princesa Bulma su padre la ha mandado a llamar en la sala de tronos- le hablo un soldado.

-¿mi padre?, ¿en la sala de tronos?- contesto con duda, su padre ya no iba a la sala de tronos a no ser que fuera una emergencia.

-sí, su padre personalmente me mando a buscarla.

-Bien, dile que voy en un momento- cuando el soldado se fue para avisar al rey, la princesa di algunas órdenes para que se encargaran de lo que ella estaba haciendo.

 _ **Sala de tronos**_

Rey y Reina Brief, la princesa Bulma ya ha llegado – informo una criada del castillo

-Bien dile que pase- contesto la reina

-como usted ordene- dijo la criada y salió y le abrió la puerta a la princesa y entro una Bulma preocupada.

-madre, padre que sucede, que ha pasado- hablo Bulma preocupada.

-toma asiento hija – hablo su padre y señalo a una silla que estaba frente a los tronos.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

 _-_ hija tenemos que decirte algo- el rey y la reina se miraron un momento – Freezer nos ha amenazado que quiere nuestra más reciente creación, y si no se la damos nos exterminara- hablo el Rey Brief.

-¿Qué? ¿PERO COMO SE ENTERO QUE VAMOS A HACER?- hablo una Bulma asustada.

-tranquila un planeta muy fuerte y poderoso se ha ofrecido a ayudarnos y hemos forzado una alianza- hablo la reina Brief.

-¿Que? una alianza pero ¿Cómo?- hablo la confundida princesa

-eso es a donde queremos llegar, el planeta que nos va a ayudar es Vegetasei y pidió que les diéramos tecnología avanzada como pago por eso que el laboratorio esta tan lleno de cosas por hacer- el rey Brief intentaba prepararla para lo que venía.

-¿El planeta Vegeta?, pero ellos no están aliados a Freezer y ellos nos van a ¿ayudar?- la princesa estaba confundida como ellos los iban ayudar.

-ellos siempre han odiado a Freezer no lo soportan y siempre lo han querido derrocar y con la máquina de gravedad lo podrán hacer- le explico el Rey Brief.

-y como sabemos que no nos van a traicionar y hacernos lo que le hiso Freezer a ellos.

-a eso queríamos llegar corazón, también se hiso otro trato para asegurarse cosas y preservar la paz- hablo la Reina Brief.

-¿Qué otro trato? ¿De qué hablan?- hablo la confundida Princesa.

-hablamos de que para que haya paz en nuestros planetas te vas a tener que casar con el hijo mayor del Rey Vegeta, el Príncipe Vegeta.

-¿Qué? CASAREME CON EL HIJO MAYOR DEL REY VEGETA ¿UN SAIJAYIN?, PERO POR QUE SI SOLO TENGO 15 AÑOS, COMO PUEDEN HACERME ESTO- gritaba al borde del llanto

-Bulma hija entiende es por nuestro bien, a veces hay que hacer sacrificios, y mira es un príncipe muy apuesto y fuerte- hablo la Reina Brief.

-CALLA MADRE, USTEDES ME PROMETIERON QUE NUNCA ME IBAN A VOLVER A CASAR- gritaba llorando- QUE HIBA A HACER POR AMOR, ¿POR QUE?

-Bulma, siempre se te ha preparado para esto, si no lo haces vamos a morir- le replico la reina

-TU SIEMPRE HAS QUERIDO CASARME, SE LO VEO VENIR DE TI PERO PAPA ¿POR QUE?

-lo siento hija, perdóname- el rey también bajo de su trono y fue a abrazar a su hija ambos estaban llorando.

-PAPA- dijo la princesa llorando- tengo miedo

-sé que podrás hija, solo tienes que ser valiente, tienes que hacerlo por tu planeta- el rey consolaba a su hija- solo perdóname.

-está bien lo hare papa, por ti por todos en los del planeta- dijo la princesa llorando en el hombro de su padre.

-bien debes prepararte, en dos días vienen por ti para que te cases.

-¿dos días?, yo… yo no sé si pueda.

-sé que podrás cariño solo se fuerte- antes de que siguiera la reina los interrumpió.

-cariño puedo hablar con Bulma- el rey se retiró para que pudieran hablar cómodamente- Bulma sé que últimamente no he sido buena madre pero no tienes que temer, seguramente él va hacer encantador contigo como tu padre lo fue conmigo, me recuerdas mucho a mi cuando tenía tu edad, estaba asustada, no mejor dicho estaba aterrada, pero no tienes que temer- y le dio un beso en la frente- ya estas mejor hija.

-si gracias, mama- desde mucho tiempo Bulma le dedico una sonrisa a su madre y ambas rieron.

Ahora tenía que prepararse para conocer a su futuro esposo que lo conocería en dos días, notenia ni idea que le esperaba.

 _ **Sala de tronos**_

 _ **Vegetasei**_

-te vas a casar con la princesa del planeta Tierra, Vegeta.

 _ **-JAJAJA**_ , tienes que estar de broma **, ¡ya!** dime con quién demonios me voy a casar, no estoy para bromas- el Rey Vegeta lo mira serio a su comentario- ¡es un chiste de mal gusto cierto!- dijo hablando entre dientes.

 _ **-¡CRES QUE ESTOY PARA BROMAS! ¡ESTO NO ES UN CHISTE VEGETA!, ¡TE VAS A CASAR CON LA PRINCESA DE LA TIERRA ES UNA ORDEN!**_

-maldición esto no me puede estar pasando ¡MALDICION! , los humanos son débiles, ¡MALDICION! , ¡QUE QUIERES QUE SEA UNA ESPECIE DE GUARDAESPALDA! , ¡TU MISMO LO DIJISTES QUIERES QUE TENGA UN MALDITO CACHARRO! ¿Qué QUIERES QUE SEA UN MESTISO? , ¿SUPUESTA MENTE NO TENEMOS LEYES QUE PROHIVEN MESCLAR NUESTRA SANGRE?, ¡EL MALDITO CACHORRO VA A SALIR ENFERMO! ¿Si no, es que la hembra muera mientras la follo?- gritaba molesto vegeta de la situación.

-por eso no te preocupes, los cachorros serán fuertes…

-¡COMO MALDITOS LO VAS A SABER!

-¡NO ME INTERRUMPAS MIENTRAS TE HABLO! , y lo sé por qué me lo dijeron nuestros científicos, parece ser que cualquier raza con la cual nos aparemos nuestra sangre siempre resaltara, y por lo otro tú te tendrás que contener, y da igual después de aparearte con ella puedes ir al prostíbulo en secreto y cuando tengas el heredero no tienes por qué seguirte apareando con ella.

-maldición porque esto me tiene que estar pasando a mí- hablo entre dientes- ¿y cuantos ¡MALDITOS! Años tiene?

-es más joven que tú, tiene quince años recién cumplidos.

-¡QUE! Lo que me faltaba que fuera cuatro años menor que yo- hablaba entre dientes mientras caminaba de la desesperación- yo dentro de dos semanas tengo diecinueve y me vas a decir que me vas a casar con una menor de edad, no me hagas reír.

-¡BIEN!, ESPERO QUE ESTO MIERDA VALGA LA PENA

-lo vale, porque tendremos la cabeza de Freezer cuando empieces a entrenar en esa cámara de gravedad

 _Nota de autor:_

 _Omg, creo que este era unos de los capítulos que tanto quería escribir espero que les guste y lo siento por el pequeño lemon, soy nueva escribiendo eso: D también quiero decirles que el próximo mes tal vez no escriba ya que me voy de vacaciones pero para compensarles escribiré otro capítulo este mes y cuando regrese escribiré una nueva historia y un reto que es de los 15 dias bueno espero que disfruten el capitulo atte: Gabisaija nos leemos pronto_


	5. el dia

"A pasado un día después de la noticia que me dieron y desde ese momento no tengo ni un momento de libertad o soledad, siempre se la pasan atosigándome de atenciones y para una persona como yo las atenciones están bien pero hay un límite, **¡QUE NO ENTIENDEN QUE DESPUES DE ESA NOTICIA LO UNICO QUE QUIERO Y NECESITO ES ESAR SOLA!,** dentro de estas veinticuatro horas que han pasado ya he estado en una sesión de manicura y pedicura, cuatro sesiones de baños en agua de rosas y aceites aromáticos y las exfoliaciones, dos sesiones de exfoliaciones por cada cuarto de hora que pasa, ya le he preguntado a mi madre que para ¿qué tanto alboroto?, si ya soy bella y hermosa, que no necesito esto, pero ella solo dice con una gran sonrisa y una voz dulce que una boda demora meses pero que lamia solo se tardara dos días y que hay que adelantar el proceso, ¿Cómo será mi futuro esposo será un hombre guapo, fuerte y encantador?"- Iba a seguir pensando en su futuro pero en ese momento llamaron a la puerta así sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Bulma?, estas allí dentro – pregunto su madre antes de entrar en su habitación.

Antes de que la reina abriera la puerta para procurar que su hija estuviese hay Bulma le abrió la puerta haciendo que la reina diera un paso hacia atrás.

-¡BULMA! Hay estas te he estado buscando por todas partes, ya es hora de tu baño especial- ante este comentario Bulma solo pudo hacer una cara de puchero, odiaba todos estos tratos especiales ella nunca fue así, era una científica antes que mujer y princesa.

-enserio es necesario que tenga que hacer todas estas cosas, yo solo quiero un descanso de esto, de todo esto- dijo esto último con lágrimas que empezaban a brotar de sus ojos, haciendo que la reina se desmoronara al ver esta escena.

-qué tal si hacemos algo- propuso la reina para animar a su hija, ante el comentario Bulma solo pudo mover la cabeza hacia su madre para escuchar que tenía para ella- que tal si hoy haces todas tus tareas y dejas que te atiendan y mañana que será tu ultimo día en el planeta podrás hacer lo que quieras- ante esto la princesa dejo de llorar y mostro una sonrisa y camino hacia su madre para darle un fuerte abrazo- no era eso necesario cariño, no me gusta verte llorar.

-gracias, de verdad- ese día Bulma se dejó tratar y no puso ninguna objeción hacia los tratos que le hacían, haría todo lo que fuese por obtener ese día libre de todo este martirio.

Cuando los primeros rayos de luz se colaban por los pequeños espacios que la cortina no lograba cubrir, la princesa se levantó por los pequeños rayos de luz que se reflejaban en su cara, se levantó del colchón lentamente hasta que quedo sentada para luego bostezar y estirarse como gato, el día de hoy estaba totalmente planeado, hoy no sería una princesa que se marchaba de su planeta mañana por la mañana si no que era una simple chica como cualquier otra, había planeado ir al pueblo disfrazada para que nadie la reconociera, cuando salió de la cama se dirigió hacia el baño para darse una ducha, este sería la primera vez desde dos días que se bañaba por ella misma.

Se quitó la ropa y se metió en la ducha dándose masajes con el jabón, quitándose toda la tensión acumulada que tenía por estos días permitiéndose pensar cómo sería su vida a partir de ahora aunque no lo demostrara tenia gran curiosidad en saber cómo sería el príncipe Vegeta, ¿sería rudo?, tenía que serlo después de todo era un Saiyajin, pero decidió que lo mejor sería no pensar en eso, para algo tenia este día libre para para quitarse todas las frustraciones de encima.

Una vez salió de la ducha y busco el atuendo que se pondría, su vestimenta constaba de un vestido no muy lujoso y de un velo para taparse su pelo, una vez termino de vestirse se dirigió al espejo más cercano y se detuvo delante de el para mirarse, a lo que sonrió después de ver su obra ya terminada, ni siquiera su madre la reconocería, cuando termino de admirarse en el espejo camino con pasos ligeros hacia la puerta, cuando llego a la puerta tomo la manivela y la abrió lentamente no quería que nadie se enterara de su escape y menos de su idea de ir al pueblo sola, no se le era permitido ir sola a lugares fuera de los muros del castillo sin un guardia.

Cerro la puerta de su habitación lo más delicadamente posible y corrió a hurtadillas por el pasillo para dirigirse hacia la puerta que daba al jardín, su plan era salir por un agujero que había creado hacía tiempo para escaparse de vez en cuando y lo había ocultado con unos matorrales, cuando pensaba que ya había hecho la parte más complicada que era salir del castillo sin ser vista se había equivocado , porque una milk estaba muy curiosa hacia lo que hacía su amiga, pero por ahora no le diría nada se lo reservaría para cuando llegase de lo que esta estaba planeando.

Cuando Bulma por fin salió de los muros del castillo se sintió libre como hacía tiempo no se sentía, los pro tocólogos del castillo todo en su vida la tenía agobiada, camino algunas calles y se dirigió hacia un grupo de complejos de residencias que había, abrió la puerta de uno de los edificios y se dirigió hacia los elevadores, cuando entro al elevador subió hacia lo más alto del edificio y cuando se abrieron las puertas del elevador prácticamente corrió hacia una de las tantas puertas que había y se animó a tocar.

-¿quién es?-contestaron del otro lado de la puerta, cuando abrió la puerta se quedó sorprendida casi grita si Bulma no hubiera sido más rápida que ella y no le hubiera tapado la boca con la mano.

-no grites launch, tengo cosas que contarte, me prometes que no vas a gritar- A lo que la chica hiso un leve asentamiento lo que Bulma tomo como un sí, cuando Bulma la soltó ambas se miraron por un leve momento y luego se infundieron en un cálido abrazo que duro largos segundos.

-¿Qué haces hay parada?, pasa- la joven la invito a pasar y cuando la princesa paso el umbral saco la cabeza en busca de personas sospechosas en el caso que la hubieran seguido, cuando no vio nada sospechoso cerró la puerta, ahora cuéntame me vas a decir ¿por qué estás aquí? he visto las noticias ¿no se supone que deberías estar haciendo rituales extraños para antes de tu gran día?, no me digas que te escapaste.

-no, no me escape…- hiso una pausa en sus palabras- bueno no del todo- dijo mientras se echaba a reír, mientras contagiaba con el humor a su amiga.

-¿Cómo que no del todo?- pregunto con cierta curiosidad.

-me dieron el día libre para descansar de todo esto no siempre te tomas bien que te casas en tres días- hablo con cierta tristeza en su voz, mientras que launch la compadecía un poco por sus palabras- yyyyy… bueno me escape del castillo – dijo recuperando el ánimo en su voz.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?- dijo recuperando su sonrisa.

Launch fue la guardia personal de Bulma, ambas desde la primera vez que se vieron congeniaron bien haciéndose amigas casi de inmediato pero por razones de la vida se tuvieron que separar porque a launch la cambiaron de unidad, haciendo que Bulma se sintiera sola ya que no siempre veía a milk y launch estaba siempre con ella por la simple razón de que su trabajo era seguirla a todas partes, pero Bulma no se quedó de brazos cruzados a la primera oportunidad se escapó para verla, haciendo así una rutina, pero hace tiempo ya que no se veían y como Bulma se iba lejos y no sabía cuándo iba a volver decidió usar ese día libre para ver a su amiga.

-Bulma dime ¿son ciertos los rumores?

-¿Cuáles rumores?- pregunto Bulma con duda pero la verdad era que sabía de lo hablaba su amiga.

-¿Qué el príncipe de los saiyajines será tu esposo?- pregunto con preocupación en su voz, ella al ser una soldado más que nadie sabía cómo era el príncipe Saiyajin, claro que no lo había visto, pero si había escuchado cosas de altos rangos, y nada de lo que decían era bueno o bonito.

-sí, los rumores son ciertos- dijo Bulma un poco incomoda por la pregunta, cuando launch escucho lo que ya sabía no pudo evitar sentirse mal por ella porque ella no sabía que su vida se convertiría en un infierno cuando amaneciera nuevamente, hubiera dado todo por escuchar un no, lo único que podía hacer era hacer que disfrutara con ella su último día de diversión.

-bueno ya que te vas a casar deberíamos celebrar ¿no crees?, y yo he estado guardando una champaña para una ocasión especial y creo que esta es una ocasión especial, así que por que no la abrimos y nos olvidamos de los problemas.

Habían pasado horas hablando que no se dieron cuenta que ya había anochecido, y aprovechando la ocasión Bulma decidió hacerle una última pregunta a launch antes de irse, una duda que hace tiempo estaba rondando por su cabeza.

-launch ¿cómo crees que va hacer él?- ante este comentario launch solo pudo tragar saliva no sabía si darle falsas esperanzas a su amiga o si decirle la verdad.

-dicen que es muy apuesto, fuerte y que es como todos los saiyajines bárbaro y violento, pero son solo rumores, dicen que están fuerte que fue solo a conquistar un planeta con guerreros muy poderosos y volvió victorioso- ante esto Bulma solo pudo dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa a su amiga.

-bien…que bien que solo sean rumores- después de decir eso Bulma se quebró derramando todas las lágrimas que había aguantado- no quiero casarme solo tengo quince cuantos tiene el seguro es mayor que yo- Bulma se dirigió a donde launch exigiendo un abrazo que ella le dio con gusto- no quiero casarme con una persona que no me ame, si es como todos los saiyajines no tendrá sentimientos, pero tengo que aceptar mi destino por el bien de mi planeta.

-si necesitas algo solo dime, lo que sea lo hare por ti cariño – diciendo esto último prosiguieron a despedirse.

Cuando Bulma llego a las afueras del palacio entro por el agujero que estaba por la pared así llegando a los jardines, miro por ambos lados para verificar que nadie estuviera a los alrededores para poder salir, cuando se aseguró que no hubiera nadie cerca se aproximó hacia la entrada del palacio dirigiéndose a su habitación, cuando ya había cruzado el pasillo y había llegado la entrada de su cuarto se sintió aliviada, pero lo que no se esperaba que cuando abriera la puerta se encontraría con una angustiada milk pidiendo explicaciones.

-¿en dónde estabas Bulma?, y no me digas que en los jardines porque te note muy sospechosa cuando te dirigías hacia los jardines y cuando te busque no te encontré, además que es esa ropa que llevas puesta, ¿en dónde estabas?- pregunto una milk muy angustiada

-fui a ver launch, contenta y antes que digas lo que espero, no nadie me vio- dijo una Bulma cansada de toda la situación- solo necesitaba descansar de toda esta situación además me dieron el día libre y todo lo que quiero es descansar por última vez antes que me aleje millones de kilómetros de distancia de mi hogar – decía mientras empezaban a aparecer lágrimas en su cara.

-lo siento- se disculpó milk pensando en la situación que su amiga debería de estar pasando- me puedo quedar a dormir contigo, quiero pasar contigo las últimas horas que te quedan en el planeta- Bulma solo meció la cabeza en aprobación y ambas prosiguieron a entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

-señor el príncipe Vegeta no había salido de la sala de entrenamientos desde hace tres días, para ser más certeros desde que se le informó de su casamiento con la princesa de la tierra-informo Nappa de la situación a su rey-las únicas veces que ha salido han sido para comer la comida que ponen las sirvientas fuera de su puerta o para ir a la enfermería por sus graves heridas.

-bien si eso es todo lo que tienes para decir ya te puedes largar-cuando dijo esto último Nappa se retiró de la sala de tronos dejando solo al rey Vegeta que evitaba pensar en la tonta rabieta de Vegeta, pero simplemente no podía dejar pasar ese comportamiento por parte de Vegeta por alto.

Así que se paró de su trono y camino hacia la salida, cuando abrió la puerta mostro su carácter orgulloso y comenzó a caminar con un paso elegante emanando grandeza con cada paso que daba con su cabeza en lo alto haciendo que los soldados a su alrededor se irguieran en forma de respeto y despejaran el camino para que su rey caminara libremente por el pasillo, cuando llego al final del pasillo tomo el camino que daba así la derecha para tomar un elevador que daba hacia las salas de entrenamiento, cuando llego a las salas de entrenamiento camino hacia una específica en la que solo podía entrenar el príncipe y los que el príncipe decidía que podían entrenar con el lástima que desde que llego hace tres días nadie ha podido salir con vida y todo era por un estúpido berrinche que hacía.

Cuando llego hacia la puerta la abrió con enojo no podía tolerara que el príncipe heredero al trono se comportara como un niño, cuando entro a la sala vio cómo su hijo fulminaba la vida de un soldado a golpes.

Vegeta le daba un combo de golpes al soldado quebrándole todos los huesos uno a uno por la inminente fuerza que aplicaba y con cada golpe que aplicaba - ¡ ESTO NO ME TIENE QUE ESTAR PASANDO A MI! ¡NO ME VOY A UNIR CON UNA ESTUPIDA HUMANA! ¡LOS HUMANOS SON DEVILES MALDICION!- con cada grito que daba en negación a lo que le estaba pasando le propinaba un golpe en la cara a su contrincante haciendo que este quedara irreconocible por los moretones que tenía en su cara y cuando este no se pudo sostener por sí mismo lo fulmino con un rayo de energía haciendo que solo quedaran sus cenizas.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que su padre estaba en la puerta observado como mato a ese soldado sin emoción alguna porque estaba cegado por la ira que le propinaba el simple hecho de pensar en la humana con la cual se uniría, si no fuera por su hermano no se abría enterado como era ella hasta que la viera cuando fuera al planeta tierra, por él se había dado cuenta que no era un monstruo horrible en realidad era muy parecida a el de hecho hubiera dicho que era Saiyajin a no ser por su pelo azul hasta su espalda baja , sus ojos azules y su piel tan blanca como la leche.

Pero aun así le molestaba casarse con una humana, cuando se calmó un poco se dio cuenta que su padre estaba en la sala de entrenamientos.

-¿vas a hablar o simplemente te me vas a quedar mirando?- pregunto el príncipe con egocentrismo en su voz.

El rey no iba a mentir que le sorprendió ver como su hijo mataba a ese soldado, incluso podría decir que era más cruel que él, de verdad que todos estos años con Freezer habían formado su carácter, un carácter cruel y despiadado al que no le importa nada, ante este hecho el rey solo pudo sonreír de todas formas era un Saiyajin y los Saiyajin tiene que ser despiadados al menos le animaba ver que uno de sus hijos tenía carácter.

-¡PRIMERO QUE TODO VEGETA ESTA TONTA RABIETA QUE ESTAS HACIENDO POR NO QUERER CASARTE ES ABSURDA Y NO PROPIA DE UN PRINCIPE HEDEDERO AL TRONO! ¡ Y SEGUNDO YO SOY EL REY Y TU PADRE Y NO ME HABLES ASI!- ante este comentario Vegeta solo pudo enojarse más toda la furia que había sacado había empezado a acumularse de nuevo y la iba a soltar y no le iba a importar que fuera su padre.

 **¡TU ERES EL QUE NO ME TIENE QUE HABLAR ASI!** – dijo Vegeta acercándose a el rápidamente haciendo uso de su súper velocidad- **¡TU ERES DEBIL Y VIEJO COMPARADO CONMIGO! ¡CREES QUE NO ME HE DADO CUENTA! ¡TIENES SUERTE QUE TE DEJE VIVIR MEJOR APROVECHA ESTA OPORTUNIDAD QUE TE DOI Y SAL DE AQUÍ Y NO VUELVAS NUNCA A QUERER HACERME UN LLAMADO DE ATENCION! ¡TIENES SUERTE EN QUE SIGO TUS ÓRDENES!-** cuando termino de hablar lo tomo por la armadura y lo sostuvo por segundos y luego lo dejo caer.

Si antes decía que estaba orgulloso del carácter de su hijo… ahora decía que estaba asustado de su carácter, cuando Vegeta lo soltó se para y salió de la sala de entrenamiento de su hijo, mas nunca volvería a entrar allí sin su permiso.

Esta noche ambos príncipes no dormirían bien…

* * *

En la mañana siguiente Bulma se levantó porque escucho que tocaban su puerta, cuando se levantó de la cama para abrir la puerta recordó que hoy era el día, hoy se iría de su planeta y también conocería a su prometido y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste por el hecho de abandonar el planeta en el que creció hasta su adolescencia, iba a inmiscuirse más en sus pensamientos cuando recordó el por qué se había levantado y se apresuró a abrir la puerta, cuando abrió la puerta vio que era una sonriente milk y que tenía una caja envuelta en sus brazos.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto una sonriente Bulma.

-es un regalo para ti, ten ábrelo- y milk le entrego el paquete a Bulma la cual sonrió por el regalo que su amiga le había hecho, así mejorándole el día por completo.

Bulma tomo el regalo en sus manos y se dirigió hacia su cama para ponerlo hay mientras lo habría, cuando corto el listón y abrió la caja se dio cuenta que era un lindo vestido color azul real, no pudo ocultar su emoción por el vestido y le dio un abrazo de agradecimiento a su amiga, hubiera seguido con su abrazo de no haber sido interrumpidas por tres doncellas que se encargarían del arreglo personal de la princesa en este día.

Bulma dejo que la bañaran y secaran no quería causar ningún problema, cuando salió del baño dejo que le pusieran el vestido frente al espejo, era un vestido ceñido a la cadera con pequeños diamantes en la parte del pecho, la parte de su pecho estaba totalmente cubierta pero aunque estuviera cubierta y no dejaba nada a la vista estaba hermosa, el vestido en la parte de la cadera desplegaba una tela transparente que cubría la tela del vestido, esa tela era tan larga que la arrastraba y la hacía parecer tan elegante con cada paso que daba.

Cuando dejo de admirarse en el espejo una de las mujeres la guio hacia el tocador donde la maquillarían, mientras que las otras dos cuando se sentó le pusieron los zapatos y luego entre las tres se encargaron de maquillarla.

La maquillaron con un tonos suaves y no le pusieron mucho maquillaje solo lo suficiente ya que de por si la princesa era bella, cuando terminaron la princesa camino hacia el espejo para admirarse, cuando de repente escucho que tocaban a su puerta y no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa ya que pensaba que era hora que hiciera acto de presencia pero no era su madre lo que hiso que se relajara.

Cuando la reina entro las doncellas hicieron una pequeña reverencia y se marcharon cerrando la puerta tras de sí, las dos se quedaron viéndose por un momento viendo quien iba a dar el primer paso, cuando Bulma se iba a mover la reina ya había avanzado dos pasos llegando donde se encontraba ella.

-eres la novia más bonita- dijo mientras jugueteaba con el cabello de su hija, haciendo que Bulma se sonrojara ante el cumplido- hija quiero pedirte perdón por cómo me he comportado todo este tiempo de verdad- ante esto Bulma solo pudo darle un abrazo a sus madre.

-ya estas perdonada mama- dijo Bulma a su madre mientras seguían abrazadas.

-supongo que vas a querer este momento que te queda para estar sola- hablo la reina y antes de que su hija contestara se movió hacia la puerta así saliendo de la habitación.

Cuando Bulma se quedó sola quería llorar pero no podía porque arruinaría su maquillaje así que solo se acostó en la cama, su plan era quedar dormida y que luego la despertaran cuando tenía que hacer acto de presencia a hacia los saiyajines.

* * *

-señor ya estamos llegando al planeta tierra dentro de poco veremos su atmósfera, dentro de una hora aterrizaremos– informo el piloto a su rey, la verdad era que a el rey le encantaba estar en la sala de controles cuando estaba fuera del planeta y como gobernante y responsable del planeta sus salidas eran muy pocas, le gustaba estar en ese lugar ya que así estaba enterado de todo lo que sucedía, daba las ordenes de inmediato y podía ver el espacio.

-bien, ¡TU! – Voltio viendo al primer soldado que había para que llevara un mensaje a su hijo- infórmale al príncipe que ya estamos llegando al planeta tierra y que dentro de poco veremos su atmósfera, que dentro de una hora aterrizaremos- cuando el rey voltio su cabeza el soldado entendió que eso era todo y fue directo para darle el mensaje a su príncipe pero tenía miedo que le hiciera algo ya que se habían rumoreado que el príncipe cuando llego hace tres al planeta había masacrado a varios soldados por gusto .

Camino por el pasillo en dirección hacia la habitación del príncipe, en donde había varios soldados custodiando el pasillo donde estaba la habitación de su príncipe para su seguridad aunque él no lo necesitara, cuando el soldado llego a la habitación toco la puerta suavemente esperando una señal en respuesta.

-¿Qué?, CREO QUE PEDÍ CLARAMENTE NO SER MOLESTADO, a no ser que fuera necesario dime ¿es necesario?- dijo bajando su tono de voz al de uno siniestro.

-se… Se…señor

-¡HABLA YA MALDICIÓN!-estaba molesto odiaba que lo molestaran y menos le gustaba que no hablaran con propiedad.

-señor ya estamos llegando al planeta tierra y dentro de una hora aterrizaremos – hablo el soldado lo más rápido posible.

-Bien, ahora ¡LARGO!- nada más se escuchó el sonido de los pasos apresurados del soldado, Vegeta solo sonrío siniestramente le encantaba que le temieran, para él, el temor significaba que nadie se atrevería a desobedecerlo por el simple hecho del temor que el infundía en ellos.

Se paró de la cama para darse una ducha , se había ido a su habitación y exigido a los soldados que nadie lo molestara a no ser que fuese necesario, quería descansar, ayer no había podido dormir se había quedado hasta tarde en la sala de entrenamientos y seguiría allí de no ser por un soldado que lo ayudo un poco con su entrenamiento le hubiese informado que dentro de unas horas partirían al planeta tierra en la nave nodriza para no solo traer a la princesa sino que también traerían suministros ,y pues bueno el soldado termino sus últimos alientos de vida entrenando con el , en total para el debería ser un honor morir en manos del príncipe de su raza.

Desde que se encerró en su habitación con la intención de descansar, cosa que no pudo porque en todo el viaje no pudo pegar el ojo y no hacía más que dar vueltas en la cama, aunque estuviera cansado no había podido dormir, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño, se quitó su armadura sucia de sangre que no era de él, no había tenido tiempo ni siquiera de bañarse ya que requerían su presencia para irse.

Cuando se deshizo de su armadura y empezaba a quitarse el traje de expandes se miró así mismo en el espejo viendo sus cicatrices y sus músculos tonificados que se volvían más duros y gruesos con el pasar del tiempo, no pudo evitar sonreírse pícaramente, sería el apuesto para el sexo opuesto, por supuesto que lo era, podía ver y sentir como se ponían las hembras de su raza cuando el pasaba cerca de ellas.

Cuando termino de quitarse el traje de expandes camino hacia la ducha, entro y abrió la llave y puso el agua lo más fría posible mientras dejaba que el agua le callera en la cabeza haciendo que pequeños chorros de agua se resbalaran por su musculoso cuerpo haciendo que la sangre pegada a su cuerpo se limpiara tornando el agua poco a poco rojiza, sentía como todo su cuerpo se relaja ante la tensión que sentía.

Cuando sintió que ya era suficiente y vio que estaba limpio apago la ducha y se secó con su energía, salió de la ducha y se dirigió hacia el cuarto continuo para buscar y ponerse su armadura real, la diferencia de una armadura real y de combate era que la real el traje de expandes era rojo vino y que la armadura era dorada y tenía la insignia real de los saiyajines, a diferencia que la de combate el traje de expandes era azul y la armadura era blanca.

Cuando la encontró prosiguió a ponérsela, cuando ya estaba listo se miró una última vez en el espejo para ver que todo estaba bien y en orden, luego se puso su capa de color rojo como la sangre que les decía a todos que él era el príncipe heredero de su raza, solo el rey y el podían usarla, la capa tenía unos broches para sujetarlo a la armadura, cuando se puso la capa camino hacia la puerta y salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia la sala de comandos.

Cada vez que caminaba cerca de un soldado este se inclinaba mostrándole respeto a su futuro rey, cuando llego al final del pasillo los soldados esperaban órdenes para volverse aponer de pie, Vegeta sin mirar atrás simplemente subió su mano en signo de aprobación y luego siguió caminado hacia su destino.

-rey Vegeta ya hemos llegado a la atmósfera del planeta en unos veinte minutos estaremos aterrizando- el rey Vegeta solo movió su cabeza en signo de aprobación mientras se acomodaba en su asiento, cuando de repente una voz se hiso escuchar.

* * *

-así que ese es el planeta tierra es absurdo ese nombre, para que ponerle tierra si es un noventa por ciento agua, claramente uno puede notar eso- dijo Vegeta mientras veía el planeta el cual su futura mujer provenía.

-princesa Bulma (TOC* TOC*) princesa Bulma- Bulma se levantó cuando escucho que alguien llamaba a su puerta, Bulma se sentó en la cama lentamente mientras se desperezaba, cuando toco sus pies descalzos contra el mármol frio del piso recordó que día era hoy y para que la habían vestido de esta forma, así que rápidamente se levantó de la cama para abrir, seguramente si la llamaban era porque era hora de hacer acto de presencia o que le informarían de algo, por ahora prefería que fuera la segunda.

Cuando abrió la puerta para ver de quien se trataba y recibir la información se dio cuenta que era una de las doncellas que la había arreglado.

-princesa, los reyes me mandaron a informarle que los saiyajines están aterrizando en la zona de aterrizaje, pronto alguien vendrá a buscarla- cuando termino con su mensaje hiso una pequeña reverencia y se marchó.

Cuando Bulma escucho esto rápidamente camino hacia el espejo para ver que todo estuviese en su lugar, cuando se vio no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa, a los ojos de ella se veía hermosa, pero no sabía si a los ojos de Vegeta se veía bien.

-no te pongas nerviosa Bulma te ves hermosa, todo va a salir bien- se hablaba a ella misma para calmarse un poco los nervios.

Se vía hermosa las doncellas habían hecho un buen trabajo tenía que admitir, su maquillaje era suave casi no se notaba pero hacia resaltar su belleza natural, su pelo lo llevaba suelto y era tan largo que le llegaba hasta la espalda baja, todo en si era natural, se veía naturalmente bella.

Hubiera seguido admirándose de no ser por que tocaron a su puerta.

-Uffffff- boto el aire que había acumulado en sus pulmones cuando escucho que tocaron a su puerta- aquí vamos- dijo eso último y se marchó a buscar sus zapatos- es hora de marcharse.

* * *

Cuando aterrizaron en el hangar prosiguieron a abrí la puerta, donde salieron dos filas de soldados que se fueron ubicando a ambos extremos de la nave dando paso al rey Vegeta y al Príncipe Vegeta, cuando bajaron de la nave ambos prosiguieron a "saludar" al rey y la reina que estaba delante de ellos.

-rey, reina Brief- dijo el rey Vegeta mientras proseguía a hacer el saludo Saiyajin por ambos ya que Vegeta solo se quedó de brazos cruzados, mirando hacia un punto específico en el hangar con el ceño fruncido habitual de él.

La verdad era que a Vegeta no le importaba estar allí, el solo vino por la mujer y luego se iría del planeta y nunca más volvería le molestaba estar cerca de tanto insecto junto.

-rey, príncipe Vegeta, es un placer tenerlos en mi planeta- dijo en forma de saludo, que hiso que ambos como padre e hijo les molestara tanta cordialidad- síganme les mostrare las instalaciones- lo que hiso que ambos saiyajines fueran de tras de ellos para ver el lugar.

Cuando los reyes les mostraron todos los recónditos lugares que había en el castillo se dirigieron hacia el comedor donde hablarían de sus tratos y cenarían un poco, claro que con poco se referían en realidad a toda una sala entera de comida ya que los saiyajines comían tres veces su peso.

Cuando los cuatros llegaron a la sala prosiguieron a sentarse en sus respectivos asientos, y no paso ni un solo segundo para que llegaran platos y platos de comida, cosa que tampoco pasaba ni un solo segundo para devolver los platos hacia la cocina ya que los Saiyajin comían como animales, ellos iban por el plato numero veinte mientras que los humanos en la sala presentes, solo por el segundo, cuando ya todos estaban satisfechos retiraron las sobras y comenzaron a hablar sobre el trato.

-bien- comenzó a hablar el rey Vegeta sin rodeos- nuestro trato era que me dabas toda tu tecnología funcional, lo más avanzado y yo protegía a tu planeta de Freezer.

-sí, ya di la orden para que encapsularan todo y subieran las cajas a la nave, hay de todo armas, naves todo lo que pediste- hablo el rey Brief un poco nervioso.

-bien – dijo el rey vegeta mientras daba un pequeño sorbo a su copa de vino para luego dejar lo aun lado, mientras que ambos padre e hijo comenzaban a sonreír malignamente, Vegeta ya sabía lo que iba a decir su padre y el rey y la reina Brief ya sabían lo que iban a preguntar, haciendo que ambos tragaran saliva- ya hemos hecho y hablado todo lo que habíamos prometido… menos una cosa que claro está, ¿Dónde está tu hija?

Después de decir eso volvió a coger la copa y volvió a beber otro trago de ese sabroso brebaje, el rey Brief con una seña hiso que una doncella viniera a donde el, cuando la doncella estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para decirle la orden al oído, esta hiso una reverencia y se marchó, dejando solos a los cuatro por algunos minutos.

Bulma estaba nerviosa pero se negaba a demostrarlo vería a ese Saiyajin que la condeno y le demostraría que no se dejaría de él, con cada paso que deba se acercaba más al comedor y sus ansias crecían más y cuando menos se lo espero ya estaba allí afuera de la puerta, la doncella real hiso un ademan de que se quedara allí hasta que ella avisara de su presencia.

La doncella entro a la sala e hiso una pequeña reverencia y se acercó al oído del rey para decirle que la princesa ya estaba afuera y esperaba órdenes para entrar.

-dile que entre- la doncella hiso y una reverencia y fue para abrirle la puerta a la princesa.

Cuando la princesa entro tanto el príncipe y el rey se sorprendieron de su belleza, enserio tenía solo quince, para tenerlos ya estaba bien desarrollada, y si ya estaba así imagínense como seria cuando se desarrollara por completo.

La princesa hiso una pequeña reverencia y se aproximó para besar la mejilla de su padre y madre, a Vegeta le sorprendió la actitud de la princesa, que acaso no veía que habían otros invitados además de sus padres, ese comportamiento le gusto a Vegeta.

Cuando Bulma se sentó en el comedor voltio la cara hacia un lado, no quería verlos, no era porque sintiera vergüenza o pena, solo no quería ver al que le había robado su libertad, porque sabía que si lo veía a los ojos lloraría y no quería verse débil ante los Saiyajines, así que opto por la ignorancia, le importaba lo que sucediera a su alrededor claro estaba que para que no pensara que tenía pena o algo así de vez en cuando los volteaba a ver, y en una de esas se cruzó con la mirada fría del Saiyajin menor haciendo que ella desviara la mirada rápidamente.

Cuando la cena acabo el rey los invito a quedarse ya que había sido un viaje muy agotador, ante la insistencia del rey Brief, el rey vegeta acepto su invitación pero partirían mañana por la mañana.

* * *

Ufff creo que esta ha sido uno de los episodios más largos bueno se lo merecen, muchas gracias por las review de apoyo, por cierto en este mes no actualizare dos veces debido que me voy de vacaciones pero cuando regrese comenzamos otra vez fuerte un beso y un abrazo nos leemos pronto atte. Gabisaiya.


	6. adios

Cunado acabo la cena no sabía cómo sentirme, me sentía vendida al mejor postor, ¿acaso fui regalada?, sentía que mis padres me habían servido en bandeja de plata a los saiyajines, pero no por eso iba a dejar que el fuego que corría por mí se apagara, iba a dar batalla y aún tenía una oportunidad que no iba a desaprovechar, lo que hiso que se formara en mí una sonrisa casi indetectable.

Había tantas cosas que estaban en mi cabeza, pensamientos, sentimientos, que para mí ere preferible encerrarme en ellos por esta noche que estar consiente a todo lo que pasaba, y seguiría en ellos de no haber escuchado la voz de mi padre hablar, rápidamente voltee a ver dónde el para qué viera que estaba atenta a lo que decía

-Bulma, hija, te noto muy cansada, si gustas ya te puedes retirar- le pregunto el rey Brief a Bulma ya que la veía más callada de lo habitual y pensó que tal vez esto ya la había cansado lo suficiente.

Solo di con la cabeza un leve asentamiento mientras me paraba y daba una reverencia a todos, en ese momento no sé dónde fije mi mirada solo sé que sentí la fuerte mirada de un Saiyajin que hacía que me quemara por dentro.

Camine hacia la puerta con seguridad, no quería derrumbarme en ese momento, no hay, no ahora, ya tendría tiempo para eso.

Cuando cruce las puertas y escuche el opaco sonido de las puertas cerrándose, sentí que mi mundo se había derrumbado, las lágrimas que luche por contener y aun hacía para contener con la poca resistencia que aún tenía se estaban desbordando por mi cara, arruinando poco a poco mi maquillaje.

Aproveche que no había ninguna persona cerca del lugar, por miedo a los saiyajines, así que empecé a correr tan rápido como mis tacones y vestido me permitían, así que agarre el sobrante de mi vestido en mis manos y comencé una carrera hacia mi habitación.

En ese momento me importaba menos las miradas que los asesores del palacio me daban cuando me veían correr por los pasillos solo sabía que quería llegar lo antes posible a mi cuarto y dejar salir todo lo que me había callado en estos días ya había llegado el día y no me quedaban más días, sino horas eso era todo lo que me queda horas y estas últimas las quería pasar sola, no con Launch o Milk, si no yo sola llorando y dejar de lado estos sentimientos que me torturaban, cuando vi a lo lejos la puerta de mi habitación una sonrisa de alivio se dibujó en mi rostro, me sentía aliviada ya casi estaba en mi refugio, cuando llegue a la puerta la abrí lo mas rápido posible y entre casi tropezándome.

Cuando cerré la puerta, sentí las piernas flaquearme y deje salir todo lo que tenía por dentro hasta que sentí que casi me dormía, no podía dormirme tenía un plan que seguir con las pocas energías que tenía empecé a gatear hasta llegar al espejo para poder mirarme en él.

Tenía restregones de maquillaje por todas partes, adonde se había ido mi belleza porque yo ya no la vía, en este instante solo vía la cascara de una chica que solía conocer bien, me abrase a mí misma y me cante una canción de cuna para relajarme, ya no quería seguir llorando.

Me agarre de la cómoda para poder levantarme ya que mis piernas no me funcionaban y cuando pude sostenerme por mi misma con una mano temblorosa agarre una toallita desmaquillante para quitarme los restregones negros que tenía por toda mi cara, cuando termine me quite los zapatos y Salí de mi cuarto, tenía que hablar con él si podía hacer algo para salvarme, lo haría, era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

~ ~O~ ~

-hmm, supongo que esta reunión ya acabo- dije mientras veía la puerta donde hace unos momentos ella había salido- ¡Bien!- dije mientras me paraba de la mesa y volteaba a ver a mi padre-me quiero ir de aquí antes de que aparezca el sol.

-¿antes de que aparezca el sol?, ¿no se van más tarde?- ante la pregunta del rey Brief vegeta solo pudo ver peligrosamente a su padre exigiéndole que obedeciera su orden, a lo que el rey vegeta solo trago saliva discretamente ante la mirada de su hijo, lo mejor no era molestarlo no después de lo que paso en la sala de entrenamiento

-lo que quiera el príncipe se hará – dijo mientras se paraba también de la mesa, el rey Brief solo pudo dar un leve asentamiento en aprobación.

-bien, llamare a alguien para que les muestre… sus habitaciones- dijo el rey Brief tartamudeando un poco, en estos momentos solo podía pensar en lo que se transformaría la vida de su hija

Cuando caminaba por los pasillos hacia mi habitación podía notar las paredes y los adornos extravagantes que colgaban del techo todo era tan colorido que me daba nauseas todo se vía tan acogedor, me quería ir lo antes posible de aquí sentía que si no me iba pronto iba a terminar vomitando mientras caminaba.

Al final paramos en una de las tantas habitaciones que había en el pasillo, la chica que nos guiaba con una mano señalo que era mi habitación, sonreí divertido al ver que la chica no me levantaba la mirada al parecer los humanos también sabían de mi al menos algo bueno había surgido de todo esto, no iba a compartir habitación con mi padre, al ver que se alejaban por el pasillo decidí entrar en el cuarto… hubiera preferido no entrar.

Todo parecía a ver sido sacado de un maldito cuanto de hadas, la cama tenía unos postes que levantaban una especie de sabana por encima de la cama era… tan estúpido, estábamos bajo techo ni que me fuera a caer ¿qué?… hojas de los árboles, sonreí divertido ante mi sarcasmo.

Al tocar la cama no pude evitar soltar un gruñido, todo parecía ser tan perfecto que lo odiaba, enserio una cama súper suave que era lo siguiente que el baño tuviera agua caliente.

-¡TODO ESTO ES TAN ESTUPIDO!, GENIAL AHORA ESTOY HABLANDO SOLO- camine hacia la puerta furioso, prefería dormir en la nave con los soldados antes que aquí, al llegar a la puerta y abrirla furioso me sorprendí nunca paso por mi mente que me encontraría con lo que estaban viendo mis ojos.

-QU…- antes de que pudiera terminar la palabra ella me interrumpió, quien se creía que era para hacer eso.

-quería hablar contigo –solté sin dejar de que el terminara de hablar estaba nerviosa y sea lo que sea que me hubiera dicho, me hubiera puesto más, y no tenía que dejar él se diera cuenta de eso.

-¿hablar?, ¿adivina?... no me interesa así que ¡LARGATE!

-¿perdón?, PERO SI NO TE QUEDO CLARO HASTA AHORA ESTAS HABALNDO CON UNA PRINCESA ¿TE QUEDO CLARO?-estaba nerviosa pero esa falta de respeto hacia mi hicieron que me pusiera molesta no permitía que nadie me faltara el respeto y no iba a comenzar hacerlo ahora y menos con él.

-creo que a la que no le quedó claro eres tú, porque no me haces un favor…y te marchas a tu habitación, no quiero que tu padre piense que te fornique antes de tiempo- mi tono de voz se volvió a uno más profundo, iba a hacerme respetar y lo haría ahora mismo.

-antes sus palabras solo pude ponerme más molesta, tanto que le levante la mano pero antes de que hiciera impacto en su cara la sujeto, yo intentaba forcejear con el intentado empujarlo con la única mano que me quedaba pero no logre siquiera moverlo un poco, sin embargo el con un solo dedo logro tirarme al piso.

Me mire la mano donde me había agarrado con fuerza, no tarde en notar en mi blanca piel un morado que empezaba a dejarse notar, mientras me vía el brazo por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que él se me acercaba lentamente a mí, que quería, acaso quería que llorara, pues no lo obtendría

Con cada paso que daba podía oler el temor de ella era… simplemente excitante, ya se lo había dicho a mi padre que los humanos era débiles, la apreté suave y ya tenía un moretón por mi parte, me intrigaba ver que haría ahora, esa valentía que tenía me hacía querer quitársela quería verla a la cara y ver una mirada perdida que sintiera miedo al verme que temblara… y había formas de lograrlo, nada más de pensarlo una sonrisa se me dibujo

-ahora si PRIN-CE-SA que era lo que tenías que decir- me agache y me puse a su misma altura y clave mis ojos ónix en los azules de ella.

Abre escuchado bien acaso se estaba burlando de mí, nada mas de pensarlo la rabia me cubrió, sin pensarlo me levante y disfrute de ver como su boca se desencajaba- ahora si quieres hablar… bien- mire como se paraba y me daba la peor de sus miradas, pero ya no me afectaba… ya no

 **-¡habla!-** dije en un tono molesto, me intrigaba escuchar que era lo que tenía que decir para venir donde mí en un principio.

-quiero ofrecerte un trato.

-¿un trato?- dije al borde de la risa, ya entendía lo que pasaba iba a ofrecerme un trato para no unirse conmigo, que conmovedor, sin notarlo una sonrisa maligna se formó en mi cara-¡convénceme con tu absurdo trato!

-le daré a tu pueblo, tecnología, aunque, derroten a Freezer, todos mis inventos te los daré ¿Qué dieces?

-No

-¿no?, porque no, ¡TENDRIAS TECNOLOGIA, LO MAS AVANSADO NO LO ENTIENDES!-tanto era mi apuro a que aceptara que no me percate que en pese a subir la voz.

-no es lo mismo que acordaron nuestros padre, sabes quiero dormir, así que no te lo voy arrepentir otra vez a menos que quieras otro moretón en tu brazo, ¡LARGATE!-le rugí en su cara.

Nunca pensé que diría que no, ante la derrota solo pude salir de su habitación las lágrimas estaban al desborde y no dejaría que él me viera llorar, no le daría el gusto

~ ~O~ ~

Escucho que alguien tocaba a su puerta, que hora era y para que tocaban su puerta, no entendían que dentro de unas horas se marcharía de su planeta, iba a seguir durmiendo pero ante la insistencia decidió averiguar quién era.

Camine casi tambaleándome por el sueño pero ansiaba ver la cara de quien molestaba mis últimas horas de sueño en la tierra, seguramente cuando fuera reina del planeta vegeta este sería el primero en mi lista negra, pero cuando abrí la puerta no podía, simplemente no podía hacerle nada.

-¿Milk?, pero que haces aquí a estas horas aun no sale el sol, y creo que no va a salir durante unas horas- ante mi pregunta ella solo me dio una de sonrisa de compasión-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte algo asustada.

-los saiyajines, partirán en una hora, he venido a hacer su maleta y recoger sus cosas.

-¡Que!, como que dentro de una hora, tenía informada que partiríamos en la mañana.

-ya es de mañana- Milk solo le pudo dar una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-si pero nunca pensé que tan de mañana- dije al borde de las lágrimas, es cierto que en estos días me había vuelto más llorona de lo usual, tenía que ser fuerte no podía permitirme derrumbarme hoy, ya había tenido el día de ayer para hacerlo.

Después del grandioso despertar que tuve cerré la puerta detrás de Milk y me dirigí al baño necesitaba una ducha fría para despertarme del todo pero Antes de que me fuera al baño para darme una ducha escuche la voz de Milk llamarme.

-aaahh, Bulma tengo algo para ti, puede que no sea el mejor regalo que vas a recibir pero puede que te ayude en tu vida ahora que…

-cualquier cosa que sea tu regalo sé que me va encantar- dije interrumpiéndola me entrego una capsula y al abrirla pude ver un montón de cajas y al abrir una de las cajas pude apreciar el regalo de mi amiga, eran anticonceptivos, en la caja pude ver jeringas, algodones y el frasco que contenía el glorioso líquido.

No me había ni siquiera pensado en que pasaba en la noche después de casarse, había estado tan preocupada por mi libertad que no había ni siquiera pensado en eso ¿qué clase de científica era?, una mala supongo.

-gracias- le regale una triste sonrisa a Milk- creo que aun soy muy joven para ser madre ¿no?- con cada palabra que decía solo quería reír de la frustración.

-sí, aun eres muy pequeña para eso, aun no quiero ser tía.

Ante esto las dos solo nos pudimos mirar con caras tristes para después fundirnos en un fuerte abrazo que las dos sabíamos que necesitábamos.

-te voy a extrañar Milk.

-yo también, ya ahora ve a limpiarte no creo que los saiyajines sean tan pacientes-dijo Milk mientras ambas empezábamos a reír, después de ese abrazo me sentí mejor, me sentí de nuevo como la Bulma que era antes, segura de sí misma, valiente y aventurera.

Mientras me quitaba toda la ropa de encima no pude evitar ver el morado que se me había formada en la noche pasada, empecé a imaginar cómo sería mi vida, ciertamente no lo culpaba a el de esto yo había empezado la pelea, ¿pero qué pasaría después de esto?, era un misterio.

Después de recapacitar un rato me metí en la ducha y deje que el agua limpiara mi cuerpo, no pensé en nada simplemente me mantuve hay debajo del grifo despertándome cada vez más con el agua fría, cuando decidí que ya era suficiente, apague la regadera y estire mi mano para alcanzar la toalla más cercana.

Después de secar mi cuerpo, Salí del cuarto de baño para encontrarme con Milk que ya había terminado de empacar todo menos un vestido que estaba puesto en mi cama por lo que mi intuición me dijo que ese sería el vestido que me pondría en este dia.

-es un regalo de los Saiyajin- dijo Milk al ver que me quede mirando el vestido.

-¿regalo?, no sabía que esas palabras existían en su vocabulario.

-no deberías decir eso, ahora va hacer tu pueblo.

-¿y que es lo que piensa mi pueblo de que su futura reina sea humana y engendre un mestizo?, se cómo es su raza cuando se trata de preservar la sangre pura, seguramente me odien.

-y seguramente se lleven la gran sorpresa que su futura reina es hermosa, valiente e inteligente, seguramente pensarían que eres una Saiyajin de no ser por tu decoloración- ante las palabras de Milk solo pude sonreír.

Cogí el vestido y me lo puse sobre el cuerpo y me mire en el espejo, era un vestido estilo grecorromano color turquesa que combinaba con mi cabello, el vestido era ceñido a la cintura y tenía un cinturón de oro que hacia resaltar mi figura, el vestido tenía un gran escote que hacia resaltar mis senos, nunca fui tímida al dejar notar mi cuerpo, a mi edad ya dejaba mucho que notar.

-¿Qué tal se ve el vestido?- le pregunte a Milk ante mi inseguridad.

-¿qué quieres que te diga?, que si tan solo intentas correr tus pechos corren el riesgo de salirse del vestido- ambas nos empezamos a reír ante la observación del gran escote de Milk… era bueno reír después de que las dos sabíamos que iba a pasar.

-bueno creo que me iré a poner el vestido **¡gran escote!-** le dije a Milk, a lo que ella me contesto con una sonrisa divertida

Al ponerme el vestido me sorprendí, ¿enserio tenia quince?, me veía realmente sexy en ese vestido, lo único que me ponía incomoda era ver que la tela del vestido era transparente y hacia que se notaran mis pezones

-supongo que los Saiyajin no tienen malos gustos- dije hablando conmigo misma- bien, Bulma tranquilízate, creo que las mujeres Saiyajin no tienen miedo en mostrar su cuerpo asique no tengas miedo Bulma solo relájate, sorprenderás a todos.

Cuando tome valor necesario por fin Salí del baño aunque no pude evitar sonrojarme ante la mirada de Milk que solo se quedaba viendo mi escote.

-¿ya está todo listo para que me marche?- dije para que dejara de verme de esa manera.

-ya está todo listo, pero falta algo.

-¿Qué falta?-pregunte con curiosidad.

-vas a llevar el pelo como un nido de pájaros- ante mi despiste Milk solo se empezó a burlar de mi- tu que siempre estas al tanto de cómo te ves ¿enserio se te había olvidado peinarte?

Ante sus burlas solo pude virar los ojos-bien entonces señora lo tengo todo arreglado ¿Cómo me vas a peinar?

-creo que tengo una idea- ante esto me sentó en la silla y comenzó a peinar cada unos de mis cabellos para luego hacer un moño alto mientras que la otra parte de mi cabello la dejaba suelta, podía notar como algunos risos rebeldes se colaban por mi cara así que me los ponía detrás de la oreja pero eran tan pequeños que volvían a ponerse delante de mi cara.

No pude evitar que una sonrisa se formara en mi cara, me veía realmente atractiva, ¿Vegeta me vería igual?, ante mis pensamientos solo puedo ponerme molesta, ¿por qué tenía que pensar en el?, solo es un idiota, obstinado, grosero, fuerte y guapo Saiyajin, espera un segundo enserio he pensado en eso, aahh, ok no mas pensamientos hasta nuevo aviso, la voz de Milk me saco de mi disputa entre mi misma y mi conciencia.

-ahora si está todo listo para partir- me contesto con una sonrisa.

-bien, vámonos rápido antes de que cambie de opinión.

Ambas salimos de la habitación no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa ante las miradas que los soldados me daban pero no podía bajar la cabeza, aunque su mirada me quemase, y me vieran con lujuria no podía permitirme rebajarme a su nivel.

Cuando llegamos al hangar pude apreciar a mis padres hablar con desesperado Saiyajin apurado en marcharse.

-lamento la tardanza de mi hija seguro se debe estar preparando y recogiendo sus cosas, eso le lleva algún tiempo- decidí hacerme notar no me gustaba ver a mi papa así.

-lamento mi demora, tuvimos algunos problemas al empacar mis cosas- decidí mentir no quería meter en problemas a Milk diciendo que estábamos conversando y contando bromas en vez de arreglar mis cosas.

Podía ver como se quedaban mirando mi escote y no pude evitar sentir vergüenza, y para que no miraran el sonrojo que se empezaba a formar en mis mejillas decidí girar mi rostro.

Cuando volví a llenarme de seguridad gire mi cabeza hacia al frente y no pude evitar la mirada penetrante que Vegeta me daba, sentía que atravesaba mi cuerpo y con eso respondí mi incógnita si era atractiva para él, tanto fue mi emoción que no pude evitar dibujar una sonrisa casi imperceptible en mi cara.

Me dieron algún tiempo para que me despidiera de mi familia, lamentablemente no pude hacerlo como me hubiera gustado ya que estaba enfrente de una nave llena de saiyajines que me observaban y para ellos los sentimientos no eran más que basura.

-cuando llegue al planeta vegeta los llamare-dije agarrándole las manos a mis padres, hubiera podido abrasarlos y llorar pero ese sería el único contacto que podía permitirme ante las miradas del rey y príncipe Vegeta, y cuando termine de decir eso simplemente solté sus manos y sin mirar atrás comencé a caminar hacia la nave con la cabeza en alto, cuando termine de subir la rampa que daba hacia la nave no se me ocurrió ni por un segundo mirar hacia atrás no podía, no si quiere tener un mar de lágrimas correr por mi rostro, simplemente escuche cuando la nave cerro su puerta y comenzaba a encender los motores.

Sentía que estaba en trance no veía ni escuchaba aunque estuviera hay presente, rápidamente Salí de él cuándo una la voz de un soldado, llamó mi atención.

-princesa, me han mandado a guiarla a su habitación.

Ante el comentario solo asentí y deje que me guiara por los pasillos, en este lugar era todo tan lúgubre que hacía que me deprimiera el único color que había visto en todo este recorrido era el gris, sabía que los Saiyajin no eran muy ostentosos pero esto ya era deprimente.

Paramos en unos de los tantos cuartos que había, por lo que supuse que sería el mío asique entre, al ver la habitación no sabía qué hacer si llorar o acostarme a dormir, era una habitación pequeña con una cama igual de pequeña que la habitación, la cama se vía dura y ni siquiera me habían puesto una almudada, me hubiera seguido quejando si no hubiera escuchado lo que escuche.

" _puerta asegurada"_

-¡QUE!, NO, NO, NO, NO- gritaba mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, cuando llegue a ella intente forzar la puerta para abrir pero no podía, genial me habían encerrado en mi propia habitación.

Ahora estando encerrada decidí abrir la caja que Milk me había dado, asique saque la capsula y la tire en el piso, cuando el humo desapareció agarre una de las tantas cajas que había y la abrí, no sabía cuándo seria el momento asique decidí inyectarme ahora que estaba sola.

Cogí una de las jeringuillas y la saque de su envoltorio y la hundí en el frasco sacando todo el líquido de adentro, cuando saque todo lo que había en el frasco lo puse a un lado y cogí una mota de algodón y la moje en alcohol para luego pasármelo por una parte del brazo donde enterraría la aguja en mi piel, puse el algodón en la cama y cogí la jeringuilla y la apreté para sacarle el aire restante para luego inyectármela en el brazo metiendo todo el líquido que había dentro de ella en mí, retire la aguja y me puse un algodón para contener la sangre que salía de la herida, cuando vi que ya no salía más sangre retire el algodón y me puse a recoger todo, si alguien viera lo que estaba haciendo me metería en muchos problemas.

Después de recoger me sentía cansada, y debería de estarlo pues un principito había decidido que quería salir de mañana y no me había dejado dormir lo suficiente, asique me acomode en la cama y puse a mi brazo como soporte ya que no había almudada o sabanas, ¿cómo sería Vegetasei? Y con este pensamiento me quede dormida.

~ ~O~ ~

Maldita mujer, maldita todo como era posible que una simple mujer me robara la calma, ella era simplemente un maldito peón en mi maldito juego de ajedrez, como era posible que con tan solo mirarla en ese vestido me robara los pensamientos en contra de mi voluntad.

En ese momento solo había podido imaginarme que es lo que habría debajo de ese vestido, quería hacerla gritar mi nombre, otras habían hecho más y no habían conseguido nada de mi pero el simple hecho de que esa mujer vulgar allá podido lograr eso con tan poco, me molestaba que yo un guerrero frio y calculador, príncipe de la raza de guerreros más poderosa del universo se viera en esa situación con una mujer, era simplemente patético.

Me retire a mi habitación furioso con ella con todo el mundo sentía que quería explotar y no había nada en este lugar para controlar mi ira, solo rezaba que en mi jodido camino a mi habitación algún soldado hiciera mal su patético trabajo y me diera el gusto de asesinarlo.

Entre a mi habitación y me dirigí hacia el baño necesitaría un baño con agua fría, me quite la armadura lo más rápido que podía y me metí a la ducha y deje que el agua callera sobre mi cabeza haciendo que mi cabello en forma de flama se corriera para atrás, podía notar como mis músculos se contraían ante el agua helada, cuando ya fue suficiente y sentía que ya podía pensar con claridad Salí de la ducha, ahora que podía pensar mejor saque la conclusión que tenía que descansar no había dormido desde que llegue al planeta Vegeta y el tiempo se acumulaba y ya me empezaba a afectarme.

Agite mi cabello para secarlo haciendo que enseguida volviera a su posición normal busque mi armadura y me la volví a poner, dormiría con ella, en el espacio había muchas amenazas y siempre había que estar preparado eso es lo que me habían enseñado.

Cuando termine de vestirme me acosté en la cama y me dormí casi de inmediato era esto lo que necesitaba y mi cuerpo y mente lo sabían.

~ ~O~ ~

Bien hasta aquí llego el episodio de hoy, lo se soy mala por dejarlo aquí pero el episodio ya me estaba quedando muy largo, bueno espero que les guste dejadme sus comentarios. Atte: Gabisaiya. nos leemos pronto


End file.
